The Little Coffee Shop
by k8lyncullen
Summary: Bella is starting her senior year, and runs into an attractive man at the coffee shop. WARNING: will contain spanking and offensive language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Little Coffee Shop

Introduction:

Hi. My name is Isabella Swan, but most people call me Bella. I am 18 and an a senior at Forks High School. I live with my dad Charlie my Step-Mother Sue, and her two children Leah and Seth. I am getting ready to go to collage at Forks community college next year.

Chapter 1:

I woke up at 6am, because I need to go school shopping for my senior year. I went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. After I got ready I went downstairs to eat breakfast. When I noticed a note from my dad "Bells, Sue and I went to Seattle to visit great aunt Bessie in the hospital. We will be back in two days Leah and Seth are at their dads so you have the house to yourself this weekend, love dad." so then I ate some cereal and made my way to my beat up red truck and went shopping at the local mall. I went from store to store and picked out a few things that I really liked. After I finished shopping for clothes I went to a small coffee shop called "Coffee Beans". When I went inside I saw the most beautiful man I have ever seen. He was tall and had tousled hair that looks like he hasn't combed it this morning but for some reason it looked sexy. He had mesmerizing green eyes and that's when I realized I was staring so I glanced away before he could notice. I walked up to the counter and ordered a medium iced coffee and paid. When I received my iced coffee I went and sat down at a table and was looking through my phone. After a couple minutes the sexy man joined my table and we started talking. "Hello, my name is Edward. I couldn't help but notice the book peeking out of you bag is an American classic." said Edward. I was shocked that he noticed an American classic in my bag. Then I looked at him as I pulled the book out of my bag and said "I'm Bella, Wuthering Heights is one of my favorites." "Mine too. Emily Bronte was talented I admire all of her work." Edward replied. As the minutes passed we continued to talk about literature and then the conversation moved toward our lives. One thing that I learned about Edward was that his last name was Cullen and he is the owner of a large law firm, he admired literature and enjoyed playing the piano. We talked some more and we decided to meet up again next Friday. After my encounter with Edward I went home and put away my new stuff for school. I had at least eight new shirts and several pairs of bottoms as well as two pairs of shoes. I liked to dress simple but I know how to dress up if I have to. As the weekend came to a close I went to bed early on Sunday night as I had school the next day. When morning came I showered and got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast with the family. Sue always thinks of the first day of school to be a special event and always has a wonderful breakfast waiting for us all. When we were all sitting at the table breakfast was served. There were plates full of bacon pancakes and eggs a well as a pitcher of orange and apple juice. One thing that I like about first day of school breakfast's are that everyone is in a good mood, and nobodies arguing or complaining about how late we are going to be. When breakfast ended I got in my truck and drove to school. I am the type to keep to myself all during school but I do have some friends. I usually read and study that's why I have such good grades and I get out at 10:00 everyday for senior release. The rest of the week went by quick and before I knew it, it was Friday. I was sitting in my AP history class getting anxious because I was meeting Edward at the coffee shop at 11. When the bell rang I went to my locker and grabbed some books and headed home to make sure I look okay. When I got home I rushed to the bathroom and let my hair down. One thing that I liked about my hair is that it is naturally wavy. I brushed through it really quick and applied a little bit of make up. After I was ready I grabbed my cell phone and some cash. And I left my house by 10:40 I went to the coffee shop and got another medium iced coffee and sat at the same table we sat at last time and waited about 5 mins later Edward showed up and came over to me and said he would be right back he was going to get a coffee. When he came back we started talking like we were old friends. It was odd, it seemed like we knew each other for years. We had a connection and I don't know how strong that connection may be. "Bella, you are unlike anyone I have ever met. You are intelligent and share a passion of literature with me. I think we will be great friends." Edward admitted. "I agree, we have a lot in common. You know, there is a Wuthering Heights book reading at the Seattle mall this Sunday. It sounds interesting. Would you like to go with me?" I asked. "that sounds fun, I would like to join you." Edward replied. We exchanged numbers and talked more about literature. Before I had a chance to blink Sunday rolled around and Edward texted me that morning and asked me of I would like to go to dinner before. I quickly replied and said yes. We decided to meet at the coffee shop at 4 and we would drive to Seattle together. Edward arrived at the coffee shop earlier than I did and we took his car to a small Italian restaurant named Little Italy. When we went inside we were seated in a secluded part of the restaurant. We ordered our food and started talking but this time it wasn't literature. I starting opening up about myself and telling him about my life. "Well for started you know ilike to read. Although something many people don't know about me Is that I also enjoy trying new experiences and have fun." I said "I see. And what kind of new things do you like to try?" Edward asked. "Hmm, I like trying adventurous things. Actually I have a list of things I want to do before I die. Its corny I know." I said. Edward laughed "Oh Bella, your funny. What kind of things do you plan to do?". he asked "I want to go deep sea fishing to free falling it's a range of adventure for me!" I said and then smiled. Edward smiled back. We ate our meals and talked more about adventure and then we started talking about dating and relationships. "I havent found the one yet." Edward admitted. "Most women either want me for my looks or my money, nobody I have been with shares common interests or hobbies." Edward added. "I can sort of relate to that. You know I'm a senior most people haven't grown up yet and are still stuck in the high school years." I said. "Well I think you have grown up. You are more mature than any other girl I have been with." Edward said. "Thank you. You are a great guy. You will find someone who loves you for you." I said. "Thanks, well its almost time for the signing ill get the check." he said. A few minutes later the check came and I went to grab money but Edward stopped me "No, I'll get it. A lady like you shouldn't have to pay." Edward said kindly. "Thank you. That very nice." I said and smiled, I could feel the blush. After we ate we went to the book reading and we set up a time to meet again but this time it was going to be an actual date. "I had a wonderful time Bella. We need to do this again." Edward said. "Yes we do, and soon I had so much fun." I said. "How would you like to go on a date next Friday?" Edward asked nervously. "That sounds wonderful, text me details later." I said. We smiled at each other and we went our separate ways for now.


	2. Chapter 2

The Little Coffee Shop Chapter 2

*Authors Note: This is a short chapter, and I will be posting as often as I can (hopefully about once a week). I want to thank those for the constructive criticism (I encourage it), I apologize for not spacing out my first chapter. But as you can see I did with this one. I am hoping I can put the next chapter in Edwards POV but we will see! Thanks you all for reading!

BPOV

I awoke the next morning and got ready for school. Today I only had two classes English and Math. I had all of my homework done and even finished the book for English that doesn't need to be finished until two weeks from now. After I got all of my things together I grabbed an apple on the way out the door to my truck.

When I got to school I found a parking spot and went to my locker where my friend Jessica was waiting for me looking worried. When I approached her she started talking to me while I was getting my stuff situated.

"Bella you have to help me. Mike is acting weird and I don't know what to do." She said. Mike is Jessica's boyfriend of 2 years. They are best couple I know they know everything about each other and rarely ever fight.

"Well why don't you tell me what happened first." I said, because she wasn't giving me vary many details.

"I don't even know. We usually talk all the time and he distancing himself from me. And I have no idea what going on." she said.

"Why don't you talk to him? Ask him what's bothering him." I replied giving her the simplest answer I could giver her.

" Thanks Bella you always know what to do." she aid and hugged me before going off, to what I assume she is looking for mike.

Soon after the first bell rang and I went to English. Mrs. Little is my favorite teacher he was the one who introduced me to more American classics and has taught me everything I know about poetry. We share many favorite lines from books and poems, and have a great student teacher relationship and she is the one teacher I can trust with almost anything. At the end of English she luckily didn't assign homework. After English I went to math. I didn't really care for math but I needed to know it so I deal with it. School ended for me at about 10:00 so I went home and completed my homework, as usual. When my homework was done I took out my phone and decided to text Edward.

"Hi, Edward. How's work? J" I texted. After I sent the text I wondered if he was busy or in a meeting. But I just went back to my day and about 3 minutes later Edward replied.

"Hello, I am ahead of schedule today! Do you have plans for lunch?" Edward asked. So I quickly replied.

"That's good! And no I do not. Why do you ask?" I replied. And about 1 minute later he said.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in going to lunch with me. We could meet at the Coffee Shop, around 12:30." He said.

"Sounds good. See you there." I replied.

Soon after we made plans it was about 11:45. So I thought that I needed to do some shopping, so I grabbed my things and left. The first store I went to was a small boutique called LeAnn's Accessories. I entered the store and looked at everything before I finally settled on a pair of white sunglasses that fit perfectly with my face. When I paid I realized that it was about 12:20 and I drove over to the coffee shop where Edward was already seated at the table that we have sat at two times before. When I approached him he sttod up and help me sit in my chair. that's one of the things I liked about Edward he was a perfect gentlemen in all ways. He was polite and stood when a lady came or left a table.

"Nice to see you." Edward said to me following a smile.

"Thanks it's nice to see you too." I said returning the smile.

We sat there for about a minute and just stared at each other it was not awkward but it felt normal. I always knew from the moment we started talking we had an odd connection that just made sense. But now as we stare into each others eyes I feel like I want more than a friendship from him. But for now I want to see how our date goes and hopefully he will feel the same way.

*Authors note: thanks for reading! Comment you thoughts. This is my first fanfic so it will be a little rough. The beginning of this story will be slow moving and won't have a lot of dialogue (Spoiler alert!) but when they start dating it will be more fast paced and more dialogue. Once again thank you. And hope to have the next chapter up by Thursday at the latest!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Authors Note: Ok I lied! I really enjoy writing this story so I will do as many updates a week as I can. I can't promise one everyday because I also have a life outside of fan fiction, mostly consisting of schoolwork and social time. But as this story goes I have a pretty good idea of where I want to go with it. I am always open to suggestions (but I do ask suggestions are in private message.). I also apologize about being incorrect about the book Wuthering Height. It is not an American classic, it is a British classic. So thanks again for reading and the helpful criticism. Enjoy!

EPOV

The girl I met at the coffee shop. Wow. She was one of a kind. Her name is Bella she is intelligent, knows a lot about literature for her age and not to mention stunningly beautiful. I asked her to lunch two days ago. I was so happy when she agreed. I bet the smile on my face was the same as a little boy who had his first kiss. My favorite part about our lunch date was the one moment when we were just staring at each other. No words were said. We just looked. The part about that moment that I loved was that is was not weird. It felt normal, like it was suppose to be that way. Honestly I wanted more with her I wanted her to be mine, I guess you would call it a girlfriend. I've never had many girlfriends. Most women didn't understand me. The way I acted in relationships. I wonder if Bella would understand. It's complicated. In my opinion it is the woman's job to stay home and care for the house, which means cooking and cleaning. Also me as the man of the house believe that I make most of the decisions. I guess you could call me somewhat of a dominant man, but that is something Bella doesn't know about me. I wonder how she would react? Would she feel the same way or does she believe that women and men are equal? Ever sense Sunday at the book reading, questions like that have crossed my mind more times than I could count. After our date on Friday. I plan to tell her how I feel, that I want to be in a relationship with her I just hope she feels the same way.

Today is Friday. I talked to Bella this morning. We texted all afternoon. She was really an amazing person. I learned about her mother. How her mother left when she was 7 and how now Sue her stepmother is now like a mother to her. She was starting to open up o me and tell me personal things. And honestly I like it. Bella had to go around 5 because she needed to finish homework and get ready for our date. She seemed genuinely excited. And I was happy for that. One thing that made me laugh is that I actually have a crush on a senior in high school. I'm 28 years old for gods sake. I should be married by now! But it is legal she will be nineteen in a couple months. I got ready and it took me 15 minutes to find something to even wear! I finally settled in a dress shirt and dark wash jeans. I put on my favorite cologne. But not to much. I don't want to suffocate her! I tousled my hair the way I like it and put a few squirts of hairspray so it holds. I grabbed my wallet and checked again with the restaurant to make sure everything with the reservation was good. And at that I was out the door and on the way to Bella's house. I took out my phone so I could read her directions. When I arrived I saw an average looking home with Bella's truck outside. I chuckled to my self she has a beat up old truck and doesn't even want a new one. She loves the thing with a passion. Another thing I liked about Bella she isn't a material girl. I walked to her door and rang the bell. a few seconds late a man answered the door he had a serious face the a woman came beside him and said

"Welcome, Bella's upstairs she will be down in a moment. Come inside and take a seat." I assumes this was her step mother Sue. Us three sat in the living room where I introduced myself.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you." I said politely. I looked over at Charlie he was sitting in a recliner chair polishing his gun. He made me nervous, but he was probably trying to freak me out. Its kind of comical.

"Its nice to meet you too Edward. I'm Sue and this is Charlie." Sue said nicely.

"Yes, you too. I'm Charlie but you can call me Mr. Swan." Charlie said firmly.

"Charlie put that thing away! You don't want to freak out Bella's date!" Sue said. Charlie put the gun to the side and we shook hands. One moment late Bella walked down the stairs. She was beautiful she was wearing a denim skirt just above the knee with a white shirt that looked classy. Her hair was let down and I could see her natural beauty. She looked beautiful.

"Hi Edward. Nice to see you." she said. I loved her voice.

"Hello, nice to see you too. You look beautiful." I complimented she smiled and I could see her blush a little.

"Thank you. Well we should be going. I'll text you when I'm on my way home dad I shouldn't be out to late." Bella said to Charlie.

"Ok, Bells have fun." He said. He gave me one of those looks that said be good to my daughter or your dead, but after he smiled and we were on our way.

"So Edward where are we going?" Bella asked as I helped he into my car.

"We are going to olive garden. I though our first date should be simple and fun." I said to her and went around to the other side of the car. When I got in we started talking more.

"Olive garden is one of my favorite restaurants. Any place with pasta you could call a favorite for me." she said. Bella's smile was the most beautiful feature she had. And she never forgot to have it.

"Well I'm glad you like it. How was your day?" I asked.

"It was like any other Friday! School till ten then home to study." she said happily. I laughed.

"You study so hard. Do you ever give yourself a break?" I asked and smiled. She giggled.

"My grades are one of the most important things to me. It makes my dad proud and it gives me a sense of accomplishment." Bella said proudly.

"How was your day?" Bella added.

"I usually work half days on Friday unless I have to assist a client in court. So I would say today was good, and hopefully it will be better as our evening goes on." I said with a confident smile on my face. I knew it would be a good night, I like to think that any time spent with Bella is a good. We drove to the restaurant having more common conversations.

When we arrived at the restaurant, the hostess lead us to our table. The inside of olive garden was decorated nicer than any of the ones I have seen before so we sat at our table and looked over the menu while continuing our conversation.

"Edward, this is a nice place. I am enjoying my time with you." Bella said. With the messages in he body language I think she is giving me signals that she is ready for more in our relationship.

"Yes, I thought you would like it. I also think we are having a nice time." I answered. We ordered our drinks. I had red wine while Bella stuck to water with lemon. When the waiter came back with our drinks we were ready to order. Bella and I ordered the same dish. We both ordered Grilled Parmesan. We weren't expecting to get the same dish so we chuckled about it. Soon after our food arrived and then we decided we were stuffed. So I paid for our meal and we went to a small lake in the middle of the town.

"This is one of my favorite spots on the shore." I admitted to Bella. It was I always enjoyed this spot to read a book or come out to clear my head. I have never showed anyone this spot so it was.. Special.

"It's very beautiful. I like the moons reflection in the water." She said. I could tell she was having fun.

"Almost as beautiful as you, I like the way the moonlight looks on you skin." I said complimenting her once again. She smiled and blushed.

"Thank you." she said nervously. At that moment we stared into each others eyes as we did many times before. But this time it was different because I leaned in and we kissed. It was the best kiss I have ever had. And I hope to have many more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Authors Note: So far I have nothing but great reviews! Thank you a lot means a lot. Sorry I'm a little late on this chapter. Keep the reviews coming! I hope you ask your friends to read I want to share my story with as many people as possible! Thanks so much! Enjoy!

BPOV

That kiss. It was amazing. The way Edwards lips felt pressed against mine. It said a lot, a lot about us. Did he want more in our relationship? Was he looking for a fling? Those are the questions I did not know, and the only way I could find out is to ask him.

I awoke the next morning and I felt like I have slept for days. I was fully rested and was in a great mood. Nothing could possibly ruin my day. My week for that matter. I took a shower, it lasted 20 minutes. I was thinking. Thinking in the shower for me is like going to a spa for a week. The only topic this morning was Edward. I though about what he was thinking about last night did he think it was a mistake? After my shower I got dressed and checked my phone. I looked for a message. And I had one. From my lucky guess it was Edward.

"Good morning Bella. I had a really nice time last night, I hope you feel the same. I was thinking we could get together for this afternoon for coffee? Let me know J" Edward texted. It was sweet. I wonder if he was planning to tell me something. So I hit the reply button and typed 3 different things before I came up with something.

"Hello Edward. Last night was amazing and I hope we can do it again soon! I would like to get coffee this afternoon. I don't have plans so give me a time and in there! J" I replied. No more then 2 minutes later he replied.

"Great! I was thinking 1:00 at the coffee shop. Hope you can come! See you soon. J" Edward answered so I told him I would be sure to meet him there and I went downstairs and saw that the family had left for the day.

One thing that I like about my family is they already know I don't like family outing. They usually ran stuff by me just in case but I always declined. The only reasons I left with the family is for family events such as birthdays and maybe a reunion now and then. I grabbed some breakfast and decided to visit my best friend Jake. Jake and I have been friends ever since we were little. Our families are close, so we always were around each other. Jake lives on a reservation. He is a descendant of the Quileute tribe that used to live in this town years ago. Jake also goes to school on the reservation so I don't see him as much as I used to but I always try to make it around to him as often as I can.

The reservation is about 25 minutes away. So I though I could stay for about 45 minutes before I have to meet Edward. When I arrived I knocked on the door and his dad Billy answered.

"Hello Bella haven't seen you in a while. Jake is in his room im sure he would be happy to see you" Billy said. He is like an uncle to me. Him and my dad go fishing every weekend in the summer and my dad visits at least once a week.

"Hi, its nice to see you too." I said sweetly. And gave him a hug as I went towards Jakes room. I approached his room and I knocked on the door before I went in.

"Hey Jake." I said walking through his door. He was on his computer looking at cheap junk cars. He probably wanted to fix one up. Jake has always been into cars. If I can remember right he has fixed my truck at least 5 times. He always tells me to get a new one but I just cant let my baby go.

"Belly Jelly!" Jake said loudly as he came to give me a bear hug.

"Jake. Your urrmmh squishing me!" I said giggling. We have a brother sister relationship. He has always looked out for me.

"How's life? What's new? Senior year? Take a seat!" He said ambushing me with questions while pointing to the bean bag on the floor.

"One question at a time bud!" I said taking a seat. When I sat down I began talking again.

"Well life's good, Something new.. And senior years going good." I said simply answering the questions.

"Oh no Belly. I know that look. You met someone. Tell me all about him!" Jake said enthusiastically. I tell Jake everything. People always wondered why we are not dating. But its as simple as that. We have different tastes in people. I like book smart men. And Jake usually sticks to girls on the reservation.

"His name is Edward. We have been on 1 official date. And I am getting strong feelings for him. We kissed once. And it was amazing! I'm meeting him in about an hour and a half." I said excitedly. Jake looked at me and smiled.

'I'm happy for you Belly. But if you wanna look hot you bettter leave now!" Jake said and laughed.

"Your right! I better be going. Ill see you as soon as I can." I sain and left.

I drove home and put on jeans and a button up shirt. I put my hair in my natural loose waves and put son a little to no make up. I grabbed my stuff and was out the door by 12:50.

I went inside the coffee shop to see Edward sitting at the table. We always sat there I hope one day it's our table. I at down as me and Edward greeted each other.

"Hello Bella, you look nice." Edward complimented. God I swear I want to marry him.

"Hi, thank you. I see you already ordered me iced coffee." I said and smiled. I took a sip and for some reason it tasted better. My mind thought it was because Edward bought it. But it was probably the same a any other time.

"Yes I did. I wanted to ask you something." Edward said kind of seriously. It made me kind of worried but I acted normal.

"Yes?" I said questioningly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to well….. Be my.. Um.. Girlfriend?" he asked. It was so sweet my face probably turned ten shades of red and I just smiled at him. I couldn't even speak. I nodded my head and he had the biggest smile I have ever seen. We sat there again and stared into each others eyes once more and that's when I realized I have never experienced true happiness until now.

*Authors Note: Short chapter. I know. I will update as soon as possible. As of now im hoping at the latest by next Friday. But maybe ill get a second wind and make it way sooner! Anyways thank you you are all so great! Pass on my story to others. Next chapter might be a lemon. Still undecided.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews. I'm thinking a lemon in this chapter ;) ! So for that, WARNING: content might offend some! Do not like, do not read! Anyways here it is!

BPOV

I woke up the next morning and realized that me and Edward have been dating for about 2 and a half weeks. Today was Friday. And like Edward and I planned I was going to spent the night at his house for the first time, although it took a lot of convincing from Charlie but sue talked to him and he finally agreed.

I was all ready to go to Edwards house. I had a small duffle bag with clothes, toiletries and something sexy. I looked at the directions I got from google maps and realized he lived about 20 minutes away. At the end of the journey I was greeted to a gated driveway with the name Cullen carved in stone by the gate. According to my map this was the house. I saw the gate but no house. I buzzed the button and the gate unlocked. It took me a total of 3 minutes to get to the actual house. It was beautiful. It had many windows and lots of decks and balconies. I parked my truck in the driveway and rang the doorbell.

"Hello, welcome to my home." Edward says while he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a tender kiss.

"Thanks, it's beautiful. Do I get a tour?" I asked.

"Of course you do. This way my Bella." he said putting his arm around my waist guiding me down the small entryway.

"This is the living room" Edward said as we entered the biggest room I have ever seen. It had tall ceilings with big, and I mean huge windows looking out to the back where I saw a jellybean shaped in-ground pool with a big hot tub connected. Inside the living room the walls were white with the furniture being all black, with a large flat screen placed over a grey stone fireplace.

To the right of me was a staircase that went up to where the upstairs hallway overlooked the living room. I would see that later though. We went through a threshold and we were in the formal dining room. The table was large with 10 chairs. I was assuming his family ate with him sometimes. Next we entered the kitchen. It was a nice kitchen dark wood cabinets. I would see a rack of wine above the sink. There was a large island in the middle with all stainless steel appliances. Of to the side of the kitchen was a small breakfast nook. After the kitchen we went back into the living room where we went into a small hallway leading to a library. It was bigger than the library I go to. He must have at least 1 book for everything. It was amazing. One thing that I liked about this library was that there was black grand piano. I wondered if he played or if it was just for look. That was a question I would ask later.

When we entered upstairs we started with one of the guest bedrooms. It was blue and had its own bathroom. It was nothing special, but more than I have ever had. The next room was Edwards office. It had a desk facing the door, with two chairs in front of it with a small book case on both sides of the wall. Behind his desk was a window overlooking the front of the house.

The next room was the master. I think my mouth dropped a little. But I don't think Edward noticed. The master had a big bed. I think it was custom made because it was bigger than a king but not a California king. The bed was made and I was afraid to sleep in it, it was nicely put together. Off to the side was a door and another door on the other side. The left side was a very large walk in closet. It was filled with Edwards things. I didn't know he could own so much. It made me smile. A neat feature I noticed about the closet was that it has a glass door leading out to a balcony. The balcony had two chairs and an end table. As well as speakers for music. (Edward told me). We went back to the other side of the master where it was a bathroom. It had a Jacuzzi tub as well as a walk in shower with about 5 places to hoot out water. It looked like a good place for sex if you asked me. It has double sinks. And even a vanity. Although the vanity looked unused to me.

"Well that's the house. It has 2 more bedrooms and a couple more bathrooms, but feel free to look at those later. I was thinking dinner. Do you want to cook together?" Edward asked.

"That sounds great! How about something Italian?" I said

"I like the sound of that!" Edward said as we went for another kiss. This kiss lasted longer and we found our way to the bed.

Edward placed me on the bed, as our kissing was getting aggressive. He started biting my lip. I was getting wet. Then Edward placed his hand on my lower stomach. He waited a minute before unbuttoning my jeans. After he slid his hand down inside. His hand was on my panties. He was rubbing and stroking before he pushed my panties to the side when he felt my wet lips for the first time. He started to push a finger inside. While he did that he was kissing my neck as I was breathing heavier and slightly moaning. He worked another finger in and started to rub small circles around my clit while penetrating two fingers inside me. It felt like heaven. I moved my hand on his hard cock. It felt big through his jeans after he took off my pants, and also took off his springing his cock free. That's when I started unbuttoning his shirt to see his abs it was a six pack it was very attractive. After his shirt was off I took off mine. We were both naked in his bed. We started kissing again. But this time he reached over for a condom. I know this is quick but I was ready. He put on the condom and fingered me again. While sucking my nipples almost bringing me to orgasm. He stopped and his cock was at my entrance. He pushed inside. He didn't go too deep he worked his way up. I was sure he didn't want to hurt me. I thought it was thoughtful. But anyways he kept thrusting getting faster and harder. I could feel my mussels tensing up I was almost ready to cum. After another two minutes. I came and so did he. We came together. It was magical. After we both finished, Edward had me up in his arms, where we fell asleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night I woke up. And boy was I hungry! But Edward wasn't beside me. I wondered where he was. I saw that he put my duffle bag by the door. I out my hair in a loose pony and grabbed Edwards shirt to cover up. It went down just below my ass. I walked downstairs. And saw Edward in the kitchen. Cooking box macaroni and cheese.

"Looks yummy." I said. Taking him by surprise.

"OH god, you scared me." Edward said as I laughed.

"Sorry, I was hungry. But I see you already have that covered." I said smiling.

"Haha, so much for Italian." Edward joked.

"We can still cook together! What do you want to go with it?" I asked.

"Anything you want. I happy with anything." Edward stated truthfully.

"Well lets see what you have!" I said as I looked through the fridge.

"Pantry is over there my love." Edward said as he smiled.

"Hmm, let's have a desert to go with it!" I said enthusiastically.

"Good idea! I think I have brownie mix on the top shelf." Edward said.

"Do you have a stepstool? it's a little high for me." I said

"Haha, looks like I need to go buy one just for you. I'll help you." Edward said entering the panty reaching above me giving me the brownies.

"Thanks." I said as I kissed him. Edward returned to the mac'n cheese and I found all of the stuff I needed and mixed the brownies and put them in the oven.

Edward finished the mac'n cheese and we ate at the small table in the kitchen.

"Mmm, best meal I have ever had!" I joked.

"And many more to come!" Edward replied.

After we finished our very unhealthy meal, we added insult to injury and had brownies along with some ice-cream and hot fudge. It was yummy. After our dinner of the year we went back to his room to return to bed. I have to say it was one of the best nights in my life. And I had the rest of the weekend to enjoy it!

*Authors note: Had to do this chapter. Lemons are interesting. Not the best lemon I have wrote, but more to come! (literally ;) ) Haha, anyways thanks for reading! I'll post another one ASAP!J


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Authors Note: It has been quite a while since my last update, and I apologize! . But schools out! So I'm hoping I can update more often! Anyways! Thanks so much! You guys are great! J here it is!

BPOV

What a night! I lost my virginity. Ate food with no health benefits and spent my night in the arms of a man I have only dreamed of! I awoke to strange feeling going down my back. It was going up and down until I came to and realized that it was Edward stroking me with his finger.

"Good Morning sleepy head." Edward greeted.

"Mmm what time is it?" I asked him.

"About 10:30. How about you go take a shower and I'll cook some French toast?" He said.

"Sounds good. Any plans for the day?" I asked him.

"Nothing special, although I usually go to my parents on Sunday at 5 o'clock. Its for dinner, I would like it if you joined me. I want you to meet everybody." Edward informed.

"Sounds fun. Do you think they will like me? Will they think I'm young?" I asked. The only reason I asked because I was starting to love him and I wanted his family to like me.

"Bella, if I know my family like I know I do. They will love you." Edward said happily.

"Good. Do I need to dress up?" I asked.

"Bella. Go take a shower we can talk about this at breakfast." He said.

"Okay. I'll be own in about 20 minutes tops." I said and went off to the master bathroom.

As I was in the shower a million thoughts went through my mind about Edwards family. All I know is that he has 2 other brothers and they both have wives, as well as parents who have been married for 39 years. But I pushed all my thoughts aside and kept a clear mind. I don't want to get worked up about dinner time. I have a whole day with Edward. I am going to make the most of it. I finished my shower and put on clothes and towel dried my hair so it was damp and I went downstairs where Edward already had French toast waiting for me and him.

"Smells yummy!" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Made it with love, My sweet Bella." Edward said. As I giggled.

"Makes it taste better. So what's going to happen about dinner tomorrow?" I asked still a little bit nervous and excited.

"Well first off we will leave at about 4 o'clock on Sunday and it takes about 45 minutes to get there. We should be there about fifteen minutes early because we eat at 5 sharp." Edward said, as I nodded and he continued.

"You know I have two brothers. Jasper and Emmet. They are both married. Jasper is married to Alice and Emmet is married to Rosalie." Edward said.

"Will Alice and Rosalie like me?" I asked.

"Alice will like you. But if she asks to go shopping feel free to say no, she's a ball of energy… I'm not kidding you'll shop from sunrise to sunset." Edward truthfully stated.

"Haha, what about Rosalie?" I asked.

"Well she takes getting used to.. She might come off as bitchy but if she takes it too far let me know, I'll take care of it." Edward said.

"Will do! Will your parents like me?" I asked. Hoping I wasn't asking too many questions.

"They will love you as much as I do. My love." Edward said.

We continued to talk and eat breakfast. But one thing he said stuck in my mind. "If she took it too far let me know I'll take care of it." what would that mean. I'll ask Edward later.

"What do you want to do today?" Edward asked as we cleaned up the kitchen together.

"As long as we are together, It doesn't matter to me!" I said as I kissed him.

"I want to show you something. Its in the woods, I think you will like it." Edward said.

"It sounds fun. Are you gunna tell me or is it a surprise?" I asked.

"Oh babe, it a surprise! We can bring a picnic for lunch." Edward said.

"Ok!" I said.

After we ate, I cleaned up the kitchen while Edward took a shower and got dressed. Around the same time we both met in the living room and watched TV until about 2:00. Around then we decided to pack up a picnic and go out in the woods. It was fall so I brought along a light sweatshirt just in case. Edward said the place was deep in the woods. So we rode his fore wheeler so we won't get tired. I rode in front of Edward because he didn't want me to fall off. After about 15 minutes of riding we came to an opening, where Edward had a small guesthouse. And by small I mean small! It has one room plus a bathroom. He said he liked to come camping out here in the summer because it secluded and had no electricity. God.. I love him. A man who has everything he could ask for wants absolutely nothing.

"Here we are my Bells!" Edward said taking pride in his one room cabin.

"Haha, a man with everything loves barley nothing." I said happily.

"My Money doesn't mean a thing to me! As long as I'm around the people I love." Edward said to me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my fore head.

"And that's why you're the perfect man for me." I said looking up at him.

We set up our picnic and set down a blanket. We sat end enjoyed our peanut butter and fluff sandwiches as well as some cheetoes and bottled water. Spending time with this man on this day made me one of the happiest people alive. After a while things got quiet. And Edward said something that confused me.

"Bella, this takes a lot of guts for me to say. But, there are some things you need to know about my family." Edward said, I was confused so I looked at him attentively and waited for him to explain himself.

"Well first off, My family is sort of different than others. You see one of the things you will notice is how the men in my family take more control." He said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked trying to understand. 'take more control' control with what? As a list of question covered my mind I waited for Edward to finish.

"By control I mean, more dominant. I don't really know how to explain it but lets put it this way, for example if you were talking rather rudely to me and I told you to stop, you would stop no questions asked. I know it sounds odd. But mainly the point is that you have to listen to me. The men in my family, we have certain expectations of our lovely women. We want to give them the world, but in return all we ask is obedience. Honestly it's a lot to wrap your head around and you probably have a lot of questions or are downright confused." Edward said.

"Wow. I guess we can start with my questions!" I said making the topic not so serious.

"First thing, The expectations. What kind of expectations would you have for me?" I asked.

"Not a lot, pretty simple things. For example, I don't want you smoking. But I know your not into that anyways. I don't want you to drink unless I give you permission to. I want to know where you are at all times, you can just shoot me a text or an email. Nothing out of hand, and also when I say something, you do it." Edward said.

"Okay seems simple enough.. What would happen if I were to not follow any of those expectations?" I asked as my second question.

"This will take a lot for you to get used to. But you would eventually find out, so if you were to not follow any of those expectations I would either, ground you, take something away, or take you over my knee and spank you." Edward said.

"Spank me?" I asked, cringing at the word spank.

"Yes, and I will not enjoy doing it, I don't have any sexual desire for it so you don't have to have that thought in your head." Edward said.

"Hmm your right this is a lot to wrap my head around. What about Your dad and brothers will they ever spank me?" I asked. Because that is probably a deal breaker for me.

"Oh heavens no. I will be the only person to spank you." he said as he chuckled.

"Good! I don't know if I could handle that!" I said as I smiled at him. Although I'm not quite sure if I can get used to this, but I thought I really like this man maybe even love, so I want to try and see if it works. All of his expectations don't seem very hard to follow anyways.

"So I also have a question." Edward said

"How do you feel about all this?" He asked.

"Well, honestly I'm willing to try it out. See how it goes, its not like your asking me to walk on water. I think I can do it." I said.

Edward smiled. And hugged me. After that chat, we packed up all of the picnic stuff and we went back to his house. Nothing much happened for the rest of the night. We got back to the house around six and we lounged around and fell asleep on the couch where we awoke the next morning.

Authors Note: Next Chapter will be up ASAP! I am sorry I neglected this story for a while. I guess you could say writers block. But I am back! And plan to stay! So keep comments coming! As I said before I am open to ideas just private message me! Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Authors note: Here it is!

BPOV

The next morning I awoke before Edward and his arms were around me. I carefully removed his arms and went to take a shower after being in the woods last night, while I was in the shower and the hot water was pouring over my face my mind got the best of me and I started thinking about what Edward said last night. All the expectations business was all different, I think I would be okay with it, but I'm not so sure about how this relationship would go. I know that I pretty much love this man and want to try, but because I'm all new to this maybe we could take it slow. After about 15 minutes I wrapped up and got out of the shower. All of the thoughts I had before I pushed out of my mind because the one thing I was actually gunna concern myself for the day was dinner at Edwards parents.

When I exited the bathroom, Edward was still sound asleep, I took that opportunity to get dressed and finish getting ready. I wanted to look nice for Edwards parents so I did my hair nice now so Edward didn't think I would be trying to hard to impress them later. I put on the bare minimum for make up because that was my style I suppose. After I was sure I looked good. I again exited the bathroom to see Edward stretching out on the bed. At this angle he looked extremely tall. Yes he is 12 inches taller than me. But it was really noticeable at this angle and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Good morning sleepy head." I said as I chuckled.

"Mornin'. did you sleep good?" Edward asked as he got out of bed.

"Well you bed is the comfiest I have ever slept in so I would say I slept fantastically!" I said as I walked over to him and we kissed. But this kiss was not a good one.

"Haha go brush your teeth, I can taste the morning breath." I said in disgust.

"Haha Bell you kissed me!" Edward said as he went to the bathroom to get ready and brush his teeth I would hope!

"I'm going to go make breakfast, anything special you want?" I asked before I went to the kitchen.

"Anything made with love! My Bell." Edward said in a voice that was clear that he was brushing his teeth.

"Okay!" I said as I went to the kitchen. Anything made with love really narrows it down. I looked through the pantry and eventually settled on getting bacon and eggs from the fridge because it was quick and easy. After I was done cooking I set up everything in the breakfast nook and just as I sat sown Edward startled me from behind.

"Oh, shit! You scared me!" I said. He really did scare me. I expected him to come through the kitchen.

"Don't swear my love, ruins a pretty face." he said as he kissed my forehead. I didn't really know what to say so I started to eat.

"This looks absolutely delicious. Did you make it with love?" he asked jokingly.

"I always do!" I said as I smiled.

"Mm just as good as it looks. So tonight is dinner at my parents. You know what time we need to leave but I wanna leave a little earlier because my mom called and asked me to pick her up some stuff from the super market." He said.

"Okay, I don't think it will take too long for me to get ready anyways." I said.

We continued to eat our breakfast and had more conversations about meaningless things. I love how we can talk about anything and everything and it wont change a thing. Well for the most part.

The rest of the day flew by and before I knew it we were on our way to his parents house. They lived further away, so we had a nice car ride. We also went to the super market and Edward bought some spices and paper towels for his mother. He's a sweet man. I bet I will like his mother, because she seemed to raise him right.

"Before we get there I just wanted to tell you that make sure you call my mother Esme, and not , she will rip your head off." Edward said kidding around.

"I'll be sure to do that. One quick question, is there a certain way I should act?" I asked, I didn't want to get in trouble.

"Just act the way you always do, and if you start to misbehave I'll let you know." he said as he smiled. I think that he liked that I was trying.

We pulled up to a gated driveway that went up a hill. I couldn't see the house yet but by the sounds of it I could tell it was going to be nice. The Cullen house finally came into view. It was monstrous, like 3 times bigger than Edwards house and I thought that was big! It even had a small pond in the front with jets of water coming from them. There was 1 car in the driveway it was a black escalade, I wondered if it was his parents or one of his brothers. But my best guess was one of his brothers because they had a 4 car garage. I bet Esme and Carlisle's cars are in there.

"Relax Bella, they will like you." Edward said ar he squeezed my had for reassurance.

"I hope!" I said as he came around to my side to open my door. Edward is a gentleman, ladies first mine as well be tattooed on his forehead. After he let me out he got the two bags of materials Esme needed. We came to the front door, and Edward opened it and we were in a small hallway before Edward led me to the kitchen where Esme and another woman was cooking.

"Hello mom, and Alice." Edward said.

"Hi Eddie, its so nice to see you! This must be Bella!" Esme said excitedly as she hugged Edward and then came over to me.

"Hello, I'm Bella, its nice to meet you." I said as she gave me a hug, I returned the hug to be polite.

"Hi Bella! I'm Alice. I have heard so much about you! Sit, lets chat I'm sure we are going to be great friends! And just so you know I am married to Edwards brother Jasper. He's a sweetheart! You will like him he's the one with the long hair. So enough about me! Where are you from?" Alice said not skipping a beat. Edward was right she's a ball of energy!

"Alice honey let Bella breathe!" Esme said, while she opened the oven to take out a big chicken that must of took hours to prepare.

"Edward, the men are in the bar if you want to join them." Esme added informatively.

Edward walked over to me and set down the bags and whispered to me.

"You will be alright, ill see you in the dining room later." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Bella, I must say its nice after hearing so much about you its nice to place a face with the name. Edward has had nothing but good things to say." Esme told me.

"And the same with you. I'm also glad I am able to meet Edwards family, You raised a good man." I said.

"Thank you, My husband and I are proud to see the men that our boys have turned into." Esme said.

"So Alice, Edward says you like to shop?" I asked

"My favorite thing to do! We should go sometime next week! I'll ask Jasper if we can go on Friday! It will be so much fun. Have you ever been to the Port Angeles Mall?" she asked. I was starting to wonder what I was getting myself into.

"I have school on Friday until about 11. But after that we can go. It sounds like a fun time!" I said.

"Esme why don't you join us!" Alice asked excitedly.

"I would love to, but I think I'm going to pass. I have make pies all day for the bake sale at the hospital." Esme said.

"Next time for sure!" Alice replied. Just as Alice finished her sentence, I heard a door slam which is what I assumed to be the front door. After that I heard a woman yelling.

"Damn it Emmet! Do you have to be such an ass all the time!" The woman yelled. She seemed very angry.

"Rosalie! Watch you language I will not tell you again! And give me your phone I don't want you playing on it all through dinner." The mad said calmly yet sternly.

"Take the phone I don't care." The woman said a little quieter.

"Bella, I am sorry you had to hear that she can be a little hot headed." Esme said. A moment later the two people were walking through the arch that lead to the kitchen.

"Hello Mommy!" A bigger man said as he walked over to Esme and gave her a bear hug.

"Oh Emmet! Its good to see you." Esme said.

"Hi You must be Bella! I'm Emmet Edwards baby brother. And this is my wife Rose." Emmet said.

"It's nice to meet you guys. Yes, I am Bella." I said as I smiled at them. After that Emmet left the kitchen and I assumed joined the men, while us women were in the kitchen talking about food. A few minutes later us four carried the food out to a large table. One thing I noticed is that rose didn't say much. She barely acknowledged my presence.

"Do I smell food!" Emmet said as he practically ran into the dining room getting a seat right in front of the chicken.

Everyone sat down and everyone was having heir own side conversations. But another thing I noticed was that all the men were talking while the women talked to each other. I was eating some of my food but I wasn't really that hungry, even though I skipped lunch. After another five minutes Edward leaned over and whispered to me

"Eat more my love, you skipped lunch." Edward said.

"I'll try." I said as I smiled at him. When we were done the main meal I was introduced to Edwards father Carlisle and younger brother Jasper. Jasper seemed pretty cool, and so did his father. Although Carlisle was a little more intimidating. But it was my first time meeting him so I expected that. After dinner I offered to help Esme clean up. So we took the dishes and finished them within a half of an hour. While Alice and Rose cleaned the actual kitchen itself. Edward waltzed in just as we finished cleaning.

"That was an amazing meal mom. Thank you." Edward said as he hugged his mom.

"Oh Eddie. I love cooking for our family. Its like a passion." Esme admitted.

"I never go home hungry, but I think its time Bella and I leave. Ill call you tomorrow." Edward said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I said my good byes and we were out the door.

"I really like your family. They are all so nice." I said to Edward once we got into the car.

"They all seem to like you too. See my love, you had nothing to worry about!" he said as he held my hand with one hand and the other on the wheel.

"I know. I let my thoughts get the better of me." I admitted.

We drove for about twenty minutes talking about dinner and how well it went.

"Alice told me you guys might go shopping on Friday. I'm okay with that. Stop by my house before you go and I'll give you money." Edward said

"Are you sure? I have money." I told him.

"Bella, I want to pay. It makes me feel like I'm taking care if you, I like that feeling." He admitted.

"Well if you insist. I'll stop by around 11:30." I told him.

"11:30? Wont you be in school? I don't want you skipping classes." He said.

"No, I have most of my credits so I get out at 11 everyday, senior privileges." I told him.

"Oh. I see. That makes sense you're a smart woman." He said as he smiled at me.

Before I knew it we were back at Edwards house. I was going to stay another night so I texted Charlie to let him know. Charlie believes that I am 18 so he doesn't have the power to keep me home anymore, but out of respect he wants to know where I am. A few minutes later Charlie texted me back said okay. Before I knew it 10:00 came around and Edward and I were watching TV in the main living room while there was a small fire in the fire place.

"Bella, it's 10:00. I think you should go to bed you have school tomorrow." Edward said.

"I'm not that tired, maybe more TV will help me fall asleep." I said as I snuggled closer to him.

"Okay, I'll let you stay up. But if your tired in the morning I won't feel sorry for you." he laughed as he kissed my forehead. We laid there for what seemed like hours it was a nice feeling. A feeling of falling asleep next to the person you love. And the person I love is Edward Cullen.

Authors Note: Will update soon, the next chapter is already in the making!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Authors Note: 2 updates in one day! well this ones a short chapter. BUT I really enjoy writing this story. So I'll keep it coming! Thank you all! J

The next morning, Edward was telling me to wake up. I must have fell asleep on the couch because I felt the warmness of Edwards bed beneath me. It was just so comfortable I must have dozed off again, because then I heard Edward raise his voice.

"Bella wake up! You have school in 1 hour!"

"Uggh. I don't want to wake up." I complained.

"I'm serious Bella, Wake up and get your ass in the shower. I'm not dealing with attitude today." Edward said.

I got out of bed groggily and slowly went into the shower. I made it quick because I knew Edward was not so chipper this morning. After my shower I got dressed and went downstairs. Edward was reading the morning paper, and drinking coffee and eating a bagel.

"Anything good?" I asked referring to the newspaper.

"Nothing spectacular." he said.

"Well I have school soon so I'm heading off." I said as he put down that paper and cam to walk me to my truck.

"Did you eat breakfast?" he asked.

"No, ill just grab something on the way." I said.

"Okay love, just make sure you eat." he said.

When we got to my truck he opened the door for me and bent down to kiss me.

"See you later Bella. Are you coming over tonight?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. If you don't mind." I said.

"My home is your home." Edward said as he kissed me again. And shut my door so I could go to school.

When I was on the road I realized I was running later than I thought. So I skipped breakfast and made it just in time for my first class. I did great on my homework and seemed to at least get an A after first period was over I wrote down my homework, which was due next week because it was an essay. I went to my second period and to my surprise had no homework in that class. Soon enough school was over for me and I went to my truck and the first thing I did was check my phone. And sure enough, Edward texted me.

'Hi my love. I forgot to give you the password to my gate if you decide to go back after school the pin is 1324. See you tonight, Love Edward.'

I went to my house first to pick up more clothes because I was almost running out. I grabbed another bag. And a heavier coat because it was getting colder, and I didn't want to have to come back if I needed it.

On my way to Edwards house I realized I haven't eaten anything today, so I went to subway to get a Italian. After I bought it I waited until I was at Edwards house to eat. I punched in the pin at the gate and parked in front of the garage. I made my way inside to the living room and got my computer and Italian and took a crack at my essay. I finished my essay by two o' clock. And I was homework free for the rest of the night.

Edward arrived home around five o'clock. He came through the kitchen and saw me cooking supper. He set down his briefcase on the counter top and I turned around and to my surprise he bought me flowers, 5 white and 5 red roses. They were beautiful.

"Edward, they are amazing! I love them. Thank you so much!" I said as I practically jumped on Edward and gave him a big kiss.

"Anything for my love. How was your day?" Edward asked as I returned to the stove to check the potatoes.

"It was good. I already finished my essay for next week. And I'm, just now cooking dinner for the most amazing man I know. How was yours?" I asked.

"How did I meet such a sweet heart? And it was stressful, some clients think they know more about law than I do. But now that I'm home the day is all well again." Edward said.

"Dinner will be ready soon. I made meatloaf and potatoes. I think you need to grocery shopping soon. Or you can have frozen meals!" I said as I prepared our dinner on the plates and took them to the dining room.

"This looks delicious Bella." Edward said as he took a bite.

"Thank you, it's the best meal I can make." I said to him.

The rest of dinner went by well until Edward asked me one question.

"Where did you stop to get breakfast this morning?" One question that I hoped he wouldn't ask.

"About that. I was running late and decided to skip so I wouldn't be late for first period." I said. Dreading his reply.

"Bella. I told you to make sure you eat. Did you at least eat lunch?" he said.

"Yes, I stopped at subway after school and got an Italian." I said.

"And that wasn't until at least 11:30, maybe later. You know Bella, I'm really trying to be easy on you because your new to this. But I need you to listen. Because I am close to not letting you go with Alice on Friday." He said.

"Look, I'm sorry. But I don't like being late so I just ate something after school. Its not like I committed a crime." I said. Its okay to skip breakfast once in a great while. I don't see what the big problem is.

"I don't care if your late by an hour. I told you to make sure you ate." Edward said.

"And I did eat." I said. If he was going to be an ass about breakfast. I will be an ass too.

"Lunch. You are lunch. If you would have woken up at the time I told you to, you could have eaten breakfast and we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." Edward said.

"Well its too late to do anything about it now. So whatever. Are you done? I want to clean up." I said getting my plate and silverware together waiting for him to answer so I could leave the room.

"Yes, I am. And when your done cleaning up. You can go to our room because of your attitude." He said as he got up and left.

"Whatever." I said as I got his dishes and cleaned up.

I finished cleaning up within twenty minutes. Edward was really pissing me off. I skipped breakfast one time! Who cares. Is the world over? No, its not. And I'm not going to our room. If he wants me there that bad he can make me. I grabbed my cell phone from the counter and put it in my pocket while I went to his library to read. I liked to read it relaxed me and put me in my own little world. I picked out a book and sat down on one of the lounge chairs.

I was continuing to read when Edward walked in and saw me. He just stood there, I didn't look up from my book. If he wanted to be all pissy that's not my issue.

"Isabella." That was all Edward said. He never uses my full name. So he must be really mad. I finally looked up from my book and looked at him.

"Hi Edward." I said as I returned to my book. that's when I heard Edward walk over and he was standing in front of me.

"What are you doing down here? I thought I told you to go to our room." Edward said.

"I wanted to read. So I came down here." I said not looking up from my book. He was getting madder but I didn't care anymore.

"Put the book down and go to our room. I'm done." Edward said.

"When I finish this page." I said as I continued to read. Edward didn't move. I finished the page and put the book on the end table next to me. I finally looked at Edward and didn't move.

"Do you need help finding our room?" Edward asked. I looked at him and laughed. I couldn't help it, it was kind of funny when he was serious. But apparently Edward didn't like my reaction and he lifted me up over his shoulder and carried me to our room. And put me down on the bed.

"Do you think this is funny? I am this close to taking you over my knee and giving you what you deserve. You are acting like your five." Edward said using his hands while he talked.

"Its only funny because you are overreacting." I said. Being completely honest.

"Its going to be hilarious when your over my knee being spanked." Edward said.

"Stop being an ass and get over it, it was BREAKFAST and I skipped it. who cares?" I said. that's when Edward looked at me for about 3 minutes.

"Stay here I'll come back in around eight." that was all Edward said as he left the room. Come back at eight? What does that have to do with anything. Was he going to spank me? Did I push him to far? Would he actually spank me? Maybe he is just looking for a reaction. I hope so. But was I really going to let him tell me what to do all the time. I understand this is how he is, but it's a whole other thing to be an ass about skipping breakfast. This is just ridiculous.

Authors Note: Well thanks again!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Authors note: One thing I noticed is that I do not have a set day when I update. And as far as I know that won't change. The thing is I get an idea and I write it, so expect more than one update a day or none for a week. Thanks again here it is!

BPOV

I waited until about 7 o'clock after that I decided to pull out my computer and check emails and what not. That kept me busy for about 15 minutes until I realized I'm pretty much stuck here until 8. The thought about what might happen kind of scared me but at the same time. I was thinking that he cares enough to make sure I ate breakfast. Once I looked past on how absurd this whole ordeal is, it was kind of sweet. I know if people were to look at this situation and have me call it sweet is beyond concerning. But I can't help how I feel. It is what it is, you could say.

More time passed and it was 7:45 I was actually starting to nervous. What was going to happen? I did not know, but I had a feeling I was not going shopping on Friday. But I didn't care about that at the moment. All I cared about was what is going to happen in fifteen minutes. I kept looking at the clock. And then I thought maybe if I just apologize nothing will happen and it will be like I ate breakfast this morning. But before I could come to terms on what I should say Edward walked in the door. He closed the door and sat by me on the bed. But he said something that confused me.

"Isabella. I just want to say I love you." He said. I didn't know what to say. He waited until 8 o'clock to say that he loved me. This didn't make sense. There must be an if, and, or but somewhere in this lecture or speech.

"But, I want you to understand that I want the best for you and making sure you get three meals a day, brushing your teeth morning and night, are the little things that I want to make sure you do to better yourself and your health. I know this ordeal may seem ridiculous to you but I wanted you to know where I'm coming from." He admitted to me.

"Another thing is I want to know your opinion on this and give you a chance to speak. But before you do, raising your voice and swearing will not get you anywhere." Edward said. I sat there for a minute. I contemplated what to say. A part of me wanted to be like 'who the fuck do you think you are my dad?' but another part of me saw where he was coming from and realized that he did have a point in all of this.

"Well, the way I handled your reaction when I told you I skipped was uncalled for, so I am sorry for that. But I am not sorry for skipping because I like to be punctual to all my classes and just so you know I have perfect attendance at school." I said.

"I agree you attitude was not necessary. And I wish you would understand that skipping breakfast the most important meal of the day is bad for your health, and next time at least take a granola bar with you." Edward said. Giving me a hug.

"I'll be sure to do that." I said hugging him back. Well that wasn't so bad. I waited an hour and a half for this!

"One more thing before this is over though." Edward said. Damn, spoke too soon.

"What's that?" I asked, not really wanting an answer to that question.

"I will not tolerate your attitude. You gave it to me this morning and again this evening. I don't want to have to constantly remind you to watch your attitude. So for that reason I am going to have to give you a spanking." Edward said not missing a beat. I was shocked. I didn't know what to say.

"Oh." I said in a short reply.

"Isabella, it's for the best. The only way a problem will go away is to fix it. So I am going to ask you bend over my knee so we can get this over with. I don't like it any more than you do." Edward said guiding me over his lap. I cant even remember the last time I got spanked. It must have been at least 10 or 11 years ago.

"Okay Isabella, your getting ten swats so be good and try to keep still so I don't have to add more." he said taking down my pants. I reached back to stop him as a first instinct but he grabbed my hands and pinned them behind my back.

The first swat was defiantly the worst. His had came crashing down hard and I yelped in pain. I was balling my eyes out by the third slap. It seemed babyish, for balling but I couldn't help it. He was not going easy, and this spanking hurt. But then again it was suppose to. By the fifth slap I was crying begging his to stop. I tried to keep still so I wouldn't get any more. I was defeated by the eighth slap. I couldn't contain myself I was just limp over his lap. The actual spanking only lasted about three minutes but it seemed like three hours. When it was all over and done with Edward pulled my pants back up and held me in his lap. No words were spoken I just cried into his chest and he held me. After about five minutes of that he laid me on the bed and grabbed some pj's for me. I put them on and I fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning I awoke before Edward because I was making sure I ate breakfast! I got myself ready and had a bagel and cream cheese. I'll have to ask Edward if he wants me to go grocery shopping for him. He seems to have no time to do it. And since I get out of school early it might be easier.

10 minutes later Edward was downstairs getting a cup of coffee and cereal. When the topic of last night came up. I already had the reminder of my still stinging back side. I don't want to talk about it.

"Bella, you took your punishment very good last night. I'm proud of you." he said taking my hand.

"I don't know how to respond to that, so thank you." I said slightly laughing.

"Also I meant it last night when I said I love you. I really do. I have never met a woman like you in my entire life. Your love for literature, and great sense of humor. I adore and you being very beautiful is just an added bonus!" Edward said.

"I can honestly say I fell the same way about you. I love you Edward. I couldn't ask for a better man. I know you actually care a lot about me." I said.

"I will always care about you Bella." he said.

"As will I." I said. After that I looked at the clock on the stove and thought I should be going. I don't like to be late.

"I have to get to school. Oh I almost forgot, do you want me to go grocery shopping after school? I have time." I asked.

"If you don't mind thank you. Here is my card. Buy what you want." he said as he kissed me and walked me to my truck.

The rest of the day was good. I went to the guidance office today and I was told I will be able to graduate by the end of the semester. I was excited for that. I could move on to the real world! I went to the store after school and bought what I though we needed. And some desert because I noticed Edward doesn't have a lot of sweets. So I bought Little Debbie snack cakes.

"I drove to Edwards home and put away the groceries, and checked my email. Nothing new. I couldn't wait to tell Edward the news about my graduation. I would be off from high school in about two and a half weeks. And I would also graduate with high honors. Which is a plus.

Edward arrived home at 5. He noticed the little Debbie snack cakes as soon as he went into the kitchen. He started to open one but I stopped him, because I was making dinner and it would almost be finished.

"One snack won't ruin dinner my love!" he said joking around. He put down the cake and helped me finish dinner. We decided that it would be better off eating at the bar in the kitchen. So that's what we did.

"I have great news!" I said.

"Really? What is it!" Edward said.

"I went to my guidance director today and she said that I have enough credits to graduate and can graduate at the end of the semester." I said proudly.

"That's great! We will have to celebrate. I'm taking you on a vacation! Wherever you want to go. Hot, cold, you choose!" Edward said.

"That sounds like a blast! I want to go somewhere warm. But lets plan it together." I said with the biggest smile on my face.

"Anything for you love." Edward said.

We finished dinner and we both decided to read in the library. We were picking books and when we sat down Edward asked me a question.

"You know Bella, you spend an awful lot of time here, why don't you just move in?" he asked. We have only been dating a month. But like I have said before and will say again I love him and spending all my days and nights with him would make me truly happy.

"Your right! I think this will be a great step in our relationship." I said getting closer to him.

Instead of reading the book I picked out I asked Edward to read to me. I don't really remember what the book was called but it was about a war hero trying to find his way home to his wife and daughter. He barley made it past chapter three and I was asleep. Yet again I fell asleep in the arms of the man I loved.

The rest of the week was boring school home, school home. My week turned from boring to good by Saturday because that was the day Edward and I move in together. We went to my house and broke the news to Charlie and Sue. They were happy for me and Edward. I think my dad genuinely liked Edward. Which I was glad for. And as for sue she likes everyone. Not a bad thing to say about anyone. We boxed all of my things and we only had to make one trip with Edwards car and my truck together, that really made things easier. Edward and I split the closet the right side is his and the left side is mine. And we shared the middle. I had two draws in the bathroom and a place to put all of my hair styling tools. I didn't use them often but I liked that fact that I had them just in case.

All of my books found their way to the library. And everything was settled by dinner time. After a day of moving we decided that we were too tired to cook and ordered a pizza. Edward went to get the pizza while I put away the boxes in the basement. I only once went inside the basement. And that was the first day I came to Edwards house and hew gave me a tour. The basement was obviously finished. And it was like another living room. Plus exercise equipment. After I finished I went back upstairs and relaxed on the couch.

Edward came back with the pizza soon enough. And also brought some chips to go along with it. The pizza was from the towns only pizza parlor, called Hanks Pizza. The pizza was half pepperoni and half mushroom pepper. We ate all of it between us but it was only a ten inch so it was not like we over ate.

The next day was Sunday. We went about our usual routine for the day leaving early enough to get to Edwards parent house for Sunday dinner.

We drove up the large driveway and we were the first people to arrive. I went to the kitchen to see if Esme needed any help.

"Hi Esme its nice to see you." I said as we hugged. that's the thing I liked about Edward family, they were all so close. And I hoped to be close with his family someday too.

"Hello Bella. I'm glad you could come!" She aid returning the hug.

"Come here Eddie." Esme said as she hugged Edward and kissed his forehead. It was funny for two reasons. One being that she called him Eddie and the other being Edward had to crouch at least a foot so she could kiss his forehead.

"Your dad is in his study, go let him know you're here." Esme said as Edward exited the room.

"Bella, Edward has told me you guys have recently moved in together?" She asked.

"Yes, we decided early this week and moved everything in yesterday. I didn't have much stuff left at home so the move was fairly quick." I told her.

"I'm so glad you make my son happy. Bella I have a feeling you are the one. But don't tell Edward I told you that!" she said as she giggled. I just giggled along because I didn't know how to react to 'me being the one'.

I helped Esme take things out of the oven and that's when Alice and Jasper arrived.

"Hello Mom. Dinner smells nice." Jasper said giving his mom a hug and quickly exiting the room while Alice stayed and helped us set the table.

"Hi Esme and Bella! Its such a nice November day! I expect snow to come by Tuesday! I cant wait for Christmas we should all get together and go Christmas shopping!" Alice said excitedly.

'Well that sound like a nice idea. Maybe we can set up something in about two weeks." Esme said.

"I look forward to it." I said. Because I wanted to get to know Alice I thought we could be great friends. Dinner was set and we all sat down and ate. But I noticed that Emmet and Rose were missing I wonder where they went but I spoke to soon.

"Sorry we are late mom and dad. Rose thought that a pedicure was more important than dinner with the family." Emmet said sarcastically.

"Stop being an ass I had that appointment for a week. I couldn't cancel." Rose said. She seemed pretty bitchy, then I noticed Edward rolled his eyes. This seems like a usual thing for her.

Dinner was good and this time Esme mad Apple pie for dessert. It was very yummy. I'll be sure to ask her for the recipe before I leave. After everything was finished Alice and I helped Esme clean while rose sat at the bar and doing god knows what on her phone. It kind of made me mad that she showed up to a family event late and dosent even offer to help clean up. I am going to ask Edward about her later.

When we were done cleaning, Edward came in and announced we were leaving. Edward said his goodbyes and I was saying mine.

"Good-bye It was nice to see you guys, looking forward to next week." I said hugging Alice and Esme goodbye. Then I looked over at Rose who didn't even look up from her phone.

"Bye Rose." I said.

"Oh. Bye." she said all snotty. Edward grabbed my waist and we left for the car.

When we were in the car I started talking to Edward about how bitchy Rose comes off as.

"What was Roses problem today?, she seemed really bitc- snotty." I asked Edward. Catching myself.

"Haha nice save. And yeah she was all mad because Emmet came in the middle of her pedicure and forced her to come to dinner. One thing lead to another and he had to drag Rose to dinner kicking and screaming." Edward said.

"I want to try and get to know her. But it seems impossible with her constant 'I'm better than everyone alive' attitude." I said.

"Haha, Love you don't have to force a friendship with Rose. I wont be offended if you hated her. I'm not a big fan of her myself. I don't know how my brother puts up with her." Edward said

"Well there must be something about her! But I guess we will never know." I said as Edward grabbed my hand.

We drove home and immediately I wanted to go to bed I was tired! So we snuggled until we fell asleep. And that night I had a nightmare and to me it seemed like the worst nightmare I could have had at this point in my life. I found Edward in bed with another woman the thought of that scared me and I woke up with tears in my eyes. I'm glad Edward didn't wake up to see me with those tears. But after that nightmare I realized I don't want to loose him. Ever. Yes, he may be a little too over protective of me at times but like he said he cares a lot about me. And to me that means a lot. It means enough for me to love him even though he has a dominant side to him and I might not know how dominant that side might be.

Authors note: Chapter 10 coming very soon. Thanks again! I couldn't wait to update in the morning so here it is!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Authors note: I read the story Flatline by TrisLu. Loved it, I recommend it! Anyways no more delaying here it is! WARNING: lemon ;)

BOPV

The next day the always had the thought of my nightmare in the back of my mind. I told Edward about it the next day and he reassured me that it would never happen and to not dwell on it. I believed him because the look in his eyes were sincere.

Finally Christmas rolled around and Christmas at the Cullen's was unlike any Christmas I have had before. We had to arrive earlier on Christmas eve than we would at a Sunday dinner. We arrived at noon sharp! We were to eat and then when everyone was finished we opened presents. Alice's gift was the easiest for me she loved everything, so Edward and I got her a 500 dollar gift card to the Seattle mall. I was surprised that I didn't suffocate when she hugged Edward and I to thank us. We bought Jasper a documentary set that had 5, three hour movies in it about some war, and a old artifact from WWI. We bought his parents a gift that went together, we bought them each a tennis subscription and tennis gear. The only reason we though of that was because they were considering taking lessons at the country club they went to. They both seemed very happy with that gift which made me smile. Edward was the one who thought of a gift for Emmet, because he liked baseball Edward bought him a box in the stadium of his favorite baseball team for the season. He almost kissed Edward with that one, it was funny. Rose was the hardest to shop for because one I didn't know much about her and she still hast returned the effort to be friends, so I went the easy way out and also bought her a 500 gift card to the Seattle mall.

After Christmas eve at Edwards parents we stopped by my parents at about eight so we could see them during the holidays too. One thing I liked about Christmas at my house was that it was short and sweet we were out of there within an hour. And we promised to catch up soon.

Later that evening when Edward was in the shower I checked my phone to see that I had a text from Jacob.

'Hi Bell! its your old buddy Jacob. Merry Christmas! How are you doing? Wait don't answer that! Just call me so we can make plans to go to the movies or something! -Jake.' I had to laugh for the fact that he asked me a question through text and told me not to answer it.

I called him immediately after I read it, Jake is my best friend and I couldn't wait to tell him about me graduating and moving in with Edward.

"Jelly Belly!" Jake said answering the phone.

"Hi Jakey! Your free this week? I want to go to the movies, and catch up!" I said to him.

"Yeah I am! How about Thursday?" He asked.

"Sounds like a plan, Stan!" I told him!

"Okay I'll meet you there at six pm sharp! Okay?" he said.

"Alrighty! Bud I'll talk to you later!" I said.

"Bye Belly!" he said as we hung up the phone.

I decided to get ready for bed, but it was Christmas eve so I decided to put on something sexy for Edward. I went to the closet and put on a lace black bra and matching g-string. After that I let my hair loose and it looked okay if you ask me! When I looked good enough to my liking I put on a dab of perfume that makes Edward get a hard on from smelling it a thousand feet way! I took one last look in the mirror and noticed that the water just shut off. So I went over to the bed and laid on my stomach pretending to read.

"What do we have here, my sweet Bella?" Edward said at the bathroom door standing his just a towel. He looked amazingly sexy with his hair damp and that smirk on his face.

"I was just getting ready for bed. And what are you doing?" I asked not telling him my intentions.

"Well, I'm looking at a very sexy girl in which I have plans to fuck her brains out." Edward said with his smirk still in place. He walked over to where I was and removed his towel revealing what I called mine. He climbed on top of me and we began to take it slow by kissing.

"You smells incredibly sexy, it turns me on." Edward said pushing his tongue in my mouth. I moaned in pleasure because as he did that was rubbing my wet lips through my panties.

He pushed my panties aside and slipped a finger through.

"Oh baby, your so wet for me." He said kissing down my neck.

"Only for you." I said as he removed my panties and moved up to my bra.

"I don't think you will be needing this." he said as he unclasped my bra it and put aside.

As he finished removing the little bit of clothing I had on he started to suck on my nipple and he circled my clit with his other hand. I was moaning out his name over and ever again. After he slid one finger inside me pumping out and in slowly while rubbing my clit with this thumb, he removed his mouth from my nipple and kissed his way up to my lips where we kissed vigorously for a few minutes. While we were kissing he was lightly biting on my bottom lip as if he were reading my mind. After another three minutes of this I turned over so I was on top.

When I was on top he cupped my breast with one hand while he was stroking my back with the other, then I got the urge to move lower because he needed release. I licked my way down his abs stopping right before his penis. I grabbed his balls and started to massage them while I lightly licked his tip before I started to suck.

"Keep going my sweet Bella." Edward said.

I started to suck on his hard cock he kept repeating my name while I kept going. After about seven minutes he came in my mouth, I made sure to swallow every drop. Edward flipped out positions so that I was doggy style and he was right behind me.

"Are you ready for me baby?" Edward said.

"Oh god yes! Please, I need you now!" I said breathing heavier.

"You can take it all!" Edward said as he pushed into me.

"Ahhhh, Edward it feels so good." I said,

"Your so tight for me. I'm going to cum soon. I want you to cum with me." He said.

"Oh yes! Yes! I'm gunna cum!" I said breathing harder.

"Okay babe I'll tell you when." He said. God he feels so good!

"NOW!" he said as we both groaned out in ecstasy, Cumming at the same time felt amazing.

When it was all over Edward made me change into suitable panties and a tee shirt for bed. He doesn't like to sleep naked. I figured Edward and his silly ways, but after that amazing sex, I was not going to argue. I put on boy short panties and a tank top. I crawled back into bed. We snuggled and talked about nothing until we fell asleep. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep before him though.

The next morning was Christmas day! I awoke around six to find Edwards arms wrapped around me. I wanted to opened presents. But I most of all wanted Edward to open the one I gave to him. I bought Edward a brand new briefcase with his name embroidered on it as well as customized pens. It seemed like a cheesy gift but knowing Edward and how much he took pride in his work it was perfect.

"Edward, wake up!" I whispered. He was just laying there.

"Edward get up its Christmas!" I whispered louder. I was getting impatient. I was excited to open presents. I honestly felt five again. But hey, What's wrong being young every once in a while. But then again I never considered myself old. I waited about another 10 minutes before I was done.

"Edward wake up!" I said slightly louder. Still nothing. Jesus did we fuck that good last night that he's exhausted?

"Edward wake up or I'm going to be pissed." I said nudging him awake.

"Damn it Bella its not even seven o'clock. We will open presents at 8. And don't cuss, this is your only warning." He said as he rolled over and returned to a peaceful slumber.

I figured that if I had a little less than a two hours wait, I guess I could go back to bed. There was nothing else to do anyways. While I was asleep I had a dream and it wasn't like my nightmare, in fact it was the complete opposite. I was at an alter. With Edward and a man who I assumed to be a priest. I was wearing a white dress and Edward was in a suit and tie, I looked over at the opposite side of the room and I saw both of a our families sitting in pews. You guessed it, we were getting married.

I awoke feeling strange I looked at the clock and I was only asleep thirty minutes. Married? Would that ever happen to Edward and I? is that something I even wanted? I pushed all of those questions out of my head because I was only 18 I don't need to think about marrying anyone anytime soon.

Because I still had to wait I decided to read and before I knew it, it was 8:15 and Edward was still asleep.

"Okay Edward, it's 8:15 lets get a move on!" I said nudging him.

"Oh alright. Just let me pee and we can open presents." Edward said kissing my forehead and heading off to the bathroom while I went to the living room.

"I want you to open this one first." Edward said handing me a small box.

I opened the box and to my surprise it was a pair of silver diamond earrings. They were absolutely beautiful I got up kissed Edward and immediately tried them on.

"Oh and this goes with it, love." He said handing me another box.

I opened the other box and it was a necklace. Or I guess you could call it a heart shaped locket. I opened the locket and it was a small picture of Edward and I and on the other side it had an inscription 'I Love you Isabella XOXO'. in also put on the necklace and thanked him with another kiss.

After I opened the big gifts that Edward got for me I handed him the wrapped up briefcase and personalized pens. He said it was a great gift. He was just thinking to himself that he needed a new one and as for the pens he said he would be sure to use them everyday.

Soon enough Christmas was over and I was back to my last three days of school. Those were the three quickest days of my life.

I passed back all of my book and said goodbye to my teachers and friends because no offence the only friend I even considered keeping in touch with was Jake. He was like a brother to me.

At the end of the three days I went back to the guidance office to receive my high school diploma. I graduated with all A's. Edward and I met at a small restaurant at noon to celebrate. We ate lunch and I showed off my diploma to Edward. And even though I told him not to he got me a gift. It was a new laptop. Apple too. It was nice must have cost at least 2 grand. He even bought it personalized and has Bella written at the top. As well as a black cover for the keyboard. He was so sweet.

Unfortunately after lunch Edward had to go back to his office to work on an upcoming trial. He wouldn't be home until late. So I made myself dinner at 5 o'clock and went to bed fairly early. You would figure with the size of Edwards house I would be able to find something to occupy myself but little did I know I was wrong. So I snuggled up in Edwards bed reading. I don't remember when I fell asleep but I was pretty sure the book was in my hand and the lights were on. I bet I looked silly when Edward came to bed. But I don't care and I don't think he does either.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Authors note: Thanks again! This ones kind of short.

BPOV

I wasn't awake when Edward came home but I was awake before him as usual. But one thing different about today was it was Thursday usually I wouldn't be excited about another day of the week, but I was meeting up with Jake today! I still haven't told Edward yet. But I was going to sometime today. I got ready and went immediately to the library to read. Something I have been doing a lot lately.

After about an hour of continuous reading Edward came through all dressed up in a suit and tie today must have been the trial so that's why he worked so late last night.

"Bella, I have the trial in about two hours I have to go. I don't know when I'll be home but I will text you when I know." he said.

"Okay, good luck. I'll be thinking of you." I said.

"Thanks Bella, I love you see you later." he said as he kissed me and turned to leave.

"I love you too." I said waving goodbye.

I went back to reading when I all of a sudden I thought out loud.

"SHIT I forgot to tell him about the movies!" I said talking to myself. Which is an odd thing to do. I shouldn't do that. But whatever this is more important.

What was I going to do? I don't want Edward thinking I'm going on a date when I'm actually meeting up with my best friend. If I tell him after the fact he will be pissed. If I call him during the trial he would be pissed. I was in a damned if you do, damned if you don't situation. But I wasn't going to ditch my best friend, so I will risk it and tell Edward after the fact.

In went about my usual day, I ate lunch went to town to get thing for the house and did a little cleaning nothing spectaculer. Before I knew it I was getting ready to meet Jake at the movies. I obviously didn't do anything special I just wore jeans and a long-sleeved shirt and a jacket because it was winter. As I was out the door I got a text from Jake.

'Hey Belly! I will be at the movies in 10 minutes. What do you want to see?' Jake texted.

'Hi, ill be there soon too! And I don't even know what's playing! Haha we can figure it out later!' I replied. Closing my phone and making my way to my truck.

About 15 minutes later I found a parking spot and saw Jake waiting outside of the theater. As soon as he saw me he waved. But something was different about Jake. He looked like he grew 3 or 4 inches and his arm mussels were also bigger.

"Jake! Are you ready to see a movie?" I said hugging him.

"Hell Yeah! I want to see Zombie Slayer 2! Are you okay with that?" He said pointing to the movie poster on the side of the building.

"Yeah, You know how much I love movies with guts, blood and whatnot." I said as we bought our tickets.

"Bell apparently this movie is supposed to be gross, so if your girl stomach can't handle it I understand." Jake said joking around.

"Oh really? I'm pretty sure you will be the one running out of the theater to puke." I spat back, while laughing at him.

"Whatever you say Bell! you know my stomach is much stronger than yours!" He said as we entered the showing room.

"Barley anyone here! Where do you want to sit?" Jake asked running to the top of the stadium. Making it clear he wanted to sit in the back row, for the few people in the theater I was sort of embarrassed but that was Jakes personality so I guess I didn't mind.

"Hmm, Well your already sitting at the top so lets sit there!" I said walking up to sit by him. I sat my him and the previews started. Nothing good looked like it was coming out. Finally after about 10 minutes the movie started.

From the top row I could tell within the first 25 minutes this movie was gross and could hear people below us gagging. Which made me and Jake laugh even harder than we already were.

"This is the best movie I have ever seen!" Jake said as the movie was ending.

"You didn't even see the first one dumbass!" I said playfully hitting him.

"Doesn't matter ass wipe! Its still the best I have ever seen!" he said pinching my arm.

"Watch it big boy, I know how to throw a punch!" I said laughing at him.

"Yeah right! You couldn't hurt me. But its cute you think so." Jake said lifting me up carrying me out of the theater. That made me laugh while I was hitting his back.

"Let me down! I know how to walk dippy!" I said. Laughing harder

"Calm down!" he said putting me down. Laughing with me.

"Shit! I'm hungry, want to go across the street and get a sandwich with me?" Jake said.

"Me too, Yeah lets go." I said as we made our way to the sandwich shop. When we got there I had a turkey sandwich and Jake had ham. We ate our food and talked about pointless shit making fun of each other and what not. I'm glad he's my best friend, even though we don't see each other often, I know I can call him anytime I needed him.

"Well its late so I should go." I said getting up to throw away my trash.

"Yeah me too, but this was fun! We need to get together again." Jake said. We made our way back to the parking lot, so we could get to our vehicles.

"Bella you better text me sometime so we can do this again! Or I'm going to find you and drag you somewhere so we can hang out!" Jake said.

"I will! Sometime soon." I said as we hugged each other.

"Bye Bella drive safe!" he said as he walked over to his car to drive home. I waved at him and started driving home.

I got home and decided to take a bath, I grabbed a book and my phone and turned it on so I could see if any of my 3 or 4 friends tried to get a hold of me. And what do I know I have 5 missed calls from Edward and 3 texts. He must have been out of his trial so I called him back, he answered on the second ring.

"Bella why the hell didn't you answer your phone?" Edward asked sounding irritated.

"I was at the movies, with a friend. Phones are supposed to be turned off." I said trying to calm him down.

"Oh, okay. Well I just wanted to tell you goodnight and I love you. I should be back home by 10 o'clock tomorrow morning."

"Okay, I love you too. How was the trial?" I asked.

"It was long and boring but we pulled through and y client got what he wanted so I'm bringing home the bucks." He said happily, he loves working hard and getting paid big as a reward.

"That's great, well I'm taking a bath and going to bed so I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Okay, I love you I'll see you tomorrow." he said.

The phone conversation ended and I finished my bath and went straight to bed. I would tell Edward about going to the movies with Jake tomorrow. He shouldn't care, we are friends, he's like my brother.

Authors Note: Sorry I'm so late! It's been busy lately. But I have the next chapter in the works so it will be up soon! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Authors Note: Thank you all once again! Here it is!

BPOV

I awoke at about seven in the morning, I was excited for Edward to come home. He was away for the night because of his job. But I hope that doesn't happen often. I slowly got out of bed and put on one of Edwards tee shirts and went to get coffee downstairs.

While I got the coffee pot out I thought about how when I first moved in I barely knew where anything such as a coffee maker was but now that's its been a couple months I knew where things were better than Edward.

I had my mug of coffee in one hand and a piece of toast in the other. I went to get my laptop and check to see if I had emails. Surprisingly I had 3, 2 of which were spam. But one was from an email I assumed to be Edwards sister in law Alice. I opened it and could tell she wrote me a book, so I started to read it.

"Hi Bella! It's Alice, I asked Edward for your email last night. The reason I am emailing you instead of calling or texting is because I don't want Edward to know what we are talking about. Well I am dragging on but I will start from the beginning. Last night I was in your town looking for a new boutique because my friend Irina said it had a lot of cute clothes and I realized I needed or I could say wanted a new dress. Well, as I was in town I saw you! But you were with someone or I would have said hi.. You were with a guy and I was wondering who it was because if you were cheating on Edward (not saying you are) I would have to tell Edward so I decided to find out the real story befire I opened my mouth. And no Jasper does not know that I saw you last night of Edward would know you were out with a boy. I know I am rambling so if you could email me back telling me the story I won't have to worry any longer. I don't want Edward to loose you because I already think of you as my sister! Speaking of we need to go shopping soon so hope to hear back from you! -Alice"

Oh my. Were the only words I thought of. Before she got any ideas, I emailed her back.

"Alice Hi! Its nice to hear from you. To clear the air I went to the movies with my best friend Jake. He is like a brother to me and nothing more. I know you were not accusing me of cheating but I just want to let you know I would never do that to Edward ever. I am very much in love with him and I don't think anything will change that. As for the shopping we do need to go soon! I will call you with plans! But Jake is my best friend, family friend, almost my brother. So no worries! Thanks for your concern though it means a lot! - Bella"

I emailed her back. I had to. I don't want her thinking I'm cheating or worse tell Jasper she thinks I'm cheating and have him tell Edward I am! But no worries anymore so I finished my breakfast and took my shower to get myself together for the day.

Edward arrived home at ten on the dot! He was always punctual. One more quality I loved about him.

"Bella I missed you. Spending the night in a bed by myself didn't feel right." Edward said as we hugged for a minute.

"I know how you feel. Sleeping with your arms not around me made me toss and turn all night!" I said as we kissed.

"The trial went very well! But I am more excited to hear about your day away from me!" Edward said all excited. Which was odd because he is not usually this chipper in the morning.

"Well your all happy this morning!" I said as we went to the bar in the kitchen.

"Honestly Bella I'm just glad to be back home. I hate going away on business, especially over night." Edward admitted.

"Well I am glad your back!" I said. Smiling like a moron.

"So how was yesterday?" Edward asked. I will tell him about the movies it's now or never.

"It was nothing special. I went shopping for food, and such. Then I settled down and relaxed, read a book. Then during the evening I went to the movies with my friend Jake, we haven't seen each other in a while it was nice to catch up!" I said as I looked up to see Edward staring back at me with a blank expression on hi face.

"You what?" Edward asked quietly.

"I went to the movies.." I said trailing off.

"With Jake?" He asked again.

"Yes he is my best friend. I have mentioned him before haven't I?" I asked.

"No, Isabella you didn't.." He said

"Why would you go on a date with another guy? When I am your BOYFRIEND." Edward said stressing the word at the end.

"Whoa Edward, relax. It wasn't a date we went to the movies and got a sandwich after." I said trying to calm him down. He was royally pissed.

"Well the movies and going out to eat sounds a lot like a date to me! Fuck Bella! You obviously planned on going to the movies why did you keep it a secret from me?" Edward yelled. I swear the bears in the woods out back could hear him.

"Edward seriously calm the fuck down! It wasn't a date he is like a brother to me. And we went out to eat after because it was late and neither of us have had supper. And I know you don't like it when I skip meals." I said, Edward looked a little calmer. But he was still clearly pissed.

"Okay, one watch the language. And two don't change the subject.." He said

"You still kept it from me! How long did you have these plan anyways?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. He asked me to go on Christmas day and we made plans from there." I said

"Are you serious? Bella that's at least one week. ONE WEEK! You had plans with him for that long and you didn't tell me?" he said getting madder.

"Yes I did! It slipped my mind everyone forgets things once in a while Edward. I;m not perfect." I said.

"I know your not perfect. Nobody is. But I want to know why you were so secretive about it! Do you have any feelings for him what so ever?" Edward asked.

"What? No! Edward he is seriously like a brother to me. Nothing more! I don't understand why your so mad.." I said.

"You don't understand? I told you five times already. YOU KEPT IT A SECRET!" He yelled.

"I told you I didn't mean to.." I said back.

"You know what, I can't even look at you right now. I'm going to my office. Don't bother me." he said as he left.

He just left me there. In the kitchen speechless. I didn't know how to react. So I sat down and thought. I didn't mean to not tell him. It was a movie with Jake, my best friend… and Edward is mad. I have never seen him this mad before. He told me not to bother him. He's in his office pissed because of me. At that point I started bawling on the kitchen countertop. After a few minutes I realized I shouldn't be crying so I grabbed my phone and my keys and left.

I don't know where I am going to go. I just need to calm down and clear my head. So I took a drive. All the thinking I was doing made me want to vent, so after careful thinking I decided to go see Jake. Yes, the reason Edward was mad. But I needed to vent and who better than my best friend?

Soon enough I arrived at the reservation. I pulled up to Jakes house and found him in the garage.

"Hey Belly! What's up?" He asked coming over to me.

"Edward.. He got mad." I said as I looked up at him ready to cry.

"Come here, why is he so mad?" Jake asked giving me a hug.

"I don't even know. I told him that we went to the movies and he lost it. I don't understand it wasn't a date or anything." I said.

"Really?" Jake asked.

"Yes, he told me he was going in his office and not to bother him." I said

"What a douche. We were just hanging out. Want me to talk to him?" Jake said.

"No that's okay. That would make it worse." I said

"Okay if your sure. Just let him calm down. And he can realize he's being stupid." Jake said.

"I hope!" I aid as my phone started vibrating. I looked at it and it was Edward.

"It's Edward, I'll be right back." I said as I walked away to have privacy.

"Hello." I said as I answered.

"Isabella where the fuck are you? And why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Edward asked.

"You told me not to bother you.." I said.

"And where are you?.." Edward asked.

"At Jakes, I needed to vent on how much of an asshole your being." I said honestly.

"Your at Jakes? The whole reason we are arguing? Damn it Bella are you trying to ruin us?" Edward asked.

"No I am not. But you being an ass all the time and getting mad over dumb shit will ruin us! So ask yourself that question!" I said as I hung up. I sat down in the grass and started to cry. Why would I ruin us? I love him more than he would ever know.

As soon as Jake heard me he came running over.

"Hey what's wrong now?" He asked

"Still Edward. I told him I was over here and I quote he said 'Your at Jakes? The whole reason we are arguing? Damn it Bella are you trying to ruin us?' and I told him I wasn't but if he keeps being an ass and getting mad over stupid shit that it will. And at that I hung up." I said still crying.

Jake didn't say anything he just hugged me and let me cry. My phone started vibrating again. I ignored the call because I knew it was Edward. Until I know he will apologize I'm not answering the phone. I did this three more times until Jake asked.

"Do you want me to tell him to stop calling?"

"No, I'll answer next time." I said.

Sure enough the phone vibrated again in the next 2 minutes.

"Hello." I said.

"Don't you EVER hang up on me again! And get your ass home so we cant talk about this!" Edward said.

"No, because if I come home. We are going to continue arguing over this and for no reason!" I said.

"Come home now." Edward said as he hung up.

"Jake, I'm going back home to Edward I just want this fight over and done with." I said.

"Okay Bell, Come back if you need to, I'm always here." Jake said after one last hug.

"Thanks Jake, Love you. I'll let you know how everything goes." I said

"Love you too. Good luck!" Jake said, as I got in my truck to leave.

The drive home was dreadful. But eventually I got there. I didn't get out though I sat in my truck and had one last cry, before talking to him. After 5 minutes I decided to get it over with, because eventually he would come out and get me. I got out and made my way to the house. Edward was waiting by the front door.

"Glad I didn't have to go find you." Edward said.

"Well here I am! I'm pissed so I;m going to bed." I said going past him.

He followed me.

"No, we are talking about this right now! And your pissed? I think I am a little more pissed than you! Knowing my girlfriend goes behind my back to go out with other guys." Edward said. That made me even more mad.

"I don't go out with other guys! IT WAS JAKE! My BEST FRIEND!" I yelled.

"And I am EDWARD! Your BOYFRIEND that YOU keep SECRETS FROM!" Edward mocked.

"I DIDN'T KEEP ANY FUCKING SECRETS! HOLY SHIT!" I yelled.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Edward said.

"I forgot." I said

"Yeah, okay." Edward said.

"are you going to keep going on about this?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. So you know why?" He asked.

"Fucking enlighten me." I said.

"Simple. Because your fucking lying. You 'forgot' well maybe I'll go out fuck a hooker and 'forget' to tell you!" Edward said. Making air quotations with his fingers at the word forget.

"Are you serious? You would compare me forgetting and you fucking a hooker?" I said.

"Well you lied! So its pretty much the same!" He said.

"No it is not! Because I am telling you the truth!" I said

"No your not! People don't 'Forget' plans Bella!" He said

"I didn't forget the plans! I forgot to tell you of my plans because it was my fucking business not yours!" I yelled.

"Its my fucking business when my girlfriend goes out with guys!" Edward said. I sat there for three minutes staring at Edward. Thinking until I said.

"Well its not your business anymore. I'm done.." I said as I went upstairs to a guest bedroom and locked the door. I sat in the chair the whole night. I didn't move, I didn't go out of the room. I just sat with my knees by my chin, and stared into the darkness of the room.

Authors Note: Well there you have it! Next chapter coming soon!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Authors Note: I was going to make you guys wait a week or so, but that's mean. Here it is! J

EPOV

I'm done? What the hell did she mean by that? Before I could even process what she said she was gone. She left upstairs to the guest bedroom. Did she just end our relationship? I was still too pissed off to think right.

I was just so mad. She knew for a whole week she had plans with a another boy who was her 'friend' to go to the movies and after went to get food. Seriously sounded like a date to me. Also it is not like she mentioned him to me before. I never even met her so called 'best friend'. This whole argument was going on for the whole day since I got home. I am just so stressed. I needed a drink.

I went downstairs to my personal bar stocked full with any drink you could think of. For a day like today, I grabbed a bottle of whiskey aged 15 years. And took it to my library. I sat in a chair facing my piano. And started to drink. looking at my piano, looking at the wood, how it glistened in the moonlight. I looked at the white keys. They looked as if they never been touched before. All I did was sit still with a drink in my hand instead of getting up to play, which is what I usually did when I was stressed.

I sat for who knows how long. At least 2 hours. The bottle was gone quick and I could feel that I was drunk. I haven't been drunk in years, not since my grandmother Elizabeth died 7 years ago. I still had her words in my head. I'm done. It kept repeating like a broken record. It was driving me crazy. I'm done. I hated that I still didn't know what she meant.

Yes, I could have talked to her and ask her right now if I wanted to. But I know wherever she went the door was locked. And by now I bet she was sleeping. I decided to stop drinking because I didn't want to so anything stupid.

Words cannot describe how much I wanted to bend her over and give her what she deserved. All the swearing and yelling. Not to mention that she hung up on me. But I decided against doing anything when we were fighting because I would be a hypocrite. I hung up on her, I yelled and swore. So for that I did nothing.

I went upstairs. And tried to go to sleep. But it was hopeless. Sleeping without the love of my life by my side was impossible. Especially because our relationship might be over. Soon enough I fell into a deep slumber and woke up with pounding in my head, sure enough after all the whiskey I was hung-over. I looked at the clock and it was noon. Haven't slept that late in a while. I got up and went to the bathroom to take a Tylenol. I showered and put on jeans and a button up shirt.

I went downstairs it get some food. I grabbed an apple and decided to find Bella. I looked in the library first. She wasn't there. I looked in the basement, not there either. Searched the house upside down and eventually noticed the guest room was locked. She was in there.

"Bella? Are you in there?" I asked.

"Yes." was all she said.

"Can you unlock the door?" I asked. Trying to keep my cool and not yell.

"No, I can tell your still mad." she said.

"I'm not mad anymore. I'm confused." I said.

"What's there to be confused about?" she asked.

"Your done?" I asked.

"Ye-" I cut her off.

"Isabella I am not discussing this through the door. Please unlock it so I can come in." I said. I heard her groan and come to the door to unlock it. She was still wearing clothes from yesterday, the bed in the room was still made up. She didn't sleep. She walked back to the chair while I went to sit on the bed.

"As I was saying.. I am done." she said.

"What do you mean 'done'? With our relationship? With the fight? I don't understand." I said.

"I mean, I'm done having you control me. Telling what I can and can't do. I am a legal adult of 18. I can do what I want. Your not my dad." She said.

"I've told you before that's the kind of man I am. And there is no way I can change." I said truthfully.

"Do you love me?" she asked. Was she insane?

"Bella, I love you more that life itself." I said.

"Then please… please, lighten up on me. Try to change, for me. I don't want to wake up one morning and resent you and our relationship." she said as tears start to form in her eyes. It broke my heart.

"Don't cry Bella. I love you and if that's what it take to not loose you. I will. I'll stop. Or I'll try. Anything." I said.

If not being as controlling as I am so that I can keep her I will. I love her more than anything. If this is what it takes. I don't care. I will do this. For her. For me.

"Thank you Edward. Its all I want." she said.

"Bella, I would do anything if it means I wont loose you." I said in all honesty. I got up from the bed and I helped her up I hugged her, and I didn't let got for a long time. And neither did she.

"Bella, I love you." I said.

"I love you too." she said. After a few minutes Bella announced she needed to take a shower and get dressed. I kissed her and let her go.

I stayed in the room. I have to apologize. No I NEED to. I wasn't even that mad. I honestly wasn't. I was… I don't even know the right words. All that I know was I fucked up and its not right. I needed to talk to someone and who better than my dad. I went to my office and dialed the number. After a few rings my dad answered.

"Hello son! How are things?" He asked

"Well dad, I screwed up. Bella and I got into a fight." I said.

"Is everything okay?" he asked

"We stopped fighting and I realized I was wrong. I don't know what I was feeling." I said

"What happened to make you so confused about your feelings?" he asked

"She went to the movies with her friend Jake. And I over reacted. I yelled and swore, called her a liar. It was just bad. And I don't know why I over reacted because she told me that they were like siblings." I said.

"Oh. I see. Well maybe you were feeling rather jealous?" he said questioningly.

"I don't know… maybe. The only reason it pissed me off was because she knew for at least a week they were going and she never told me. Her excuse was that she forgot" I said.

"Well the best thing to do is apologize and explain how your felt. So she can understand your point of view, People forget things Edward. I know you love her, promise me you wont let this silly fight ruin it." He said.

"I do love her and I think your right. I'll apologize. Thanks." I said.

"Anytime. I'll see you in a couple weeks Your mother and I are going on vacation to Europe." he said

"Okay, Have fun on you trip." I said

"Thanks son, good bye." he said as he hung up.

I was Jealous. Jealous. I have never really felt that way before. The thought of another guy making Bella smile, laugh. I put it all together and realized my dad was right. I over reacted big time. And I had to fix it. The only thing I could do was apologize. We were good now. And to think about it I wasn't mad anymore, Well not mad but jealous.

I found Bella in the kitchen eating a banana reading the newspaper. I decided to apologize now. It was the only way I could clear my regret.

"Anything good in the newspaper?" I asked.

"Ehh, Nothing new, just small town stuff." she said.

"Seems normal." I said.

"Yeah." She said.

"Okay Bella look, I need to apologize." I said. She looked up at me waiting for me to finish.

"Bella, I over reacted about the whole thing. Please don't blame yourself for any of it. I wasn't mad, but after some thinking I realized I was jealous. Jealous that another guy could make you feel just as happy as I can. And I am hoping for your forgiveness." I said. Waiting for her to say something. But I got nothing.

"Well?" I said. She did nothing she got up and kissed me. We kissed for about three minutes until she pulled away.

"That means a lot Edward." She said.

"You mean a lot." I said back to her.

"And I promise you I will try to get better." I said adding to my comment,

"That's all I ask." she said.

Everything was better now. Our day was continued with out a fuss. We didn't fight or anything. It was like it was when we first started dating. I was enjoying it. And that's when I decided to vow to myself that I will not screw up again. I can't screw up again. I know I can be an ass at times. But I'm changing.

Later that evening Bella and I were in the library when she came across the bottle of whiskey.

"Was this full?" she asked holding it up.

"Yes it was." I answered honestly.

"And you drank it all?" she asked shocked.

"Yes I did.. It was a hard couple of days I needed a drink." I admitted.

"Oh. Well I'll just go take care of it." she said. I could tell she was sort of bothered I drank a whole bottle of whiskey but she kept her mouth shut. So I did the same.

She returned a couple of minutes later.

"Bella, I wrote you a song." I said. Which I did I wrote it a while back. And I thought now was a perfect time to play it.

"You did? Well lets hear it!" she said as we both sat on my piano bench.

I played her the some it was about three minutes ling and I played it twice. The entire time I was playing Bella looked at me with nothing but a smile was on her face. I could tell we went from our lowest point to a new all time high. And I don't plan on going anywhere but up.

"Edward, that was beautiful. I love it." she said as we embraced.

"Well I wrote it special." I said kissing her.

"Edward, I have never been happier with you than I am at this very moment." she said to me.

"I was thinking the same." I said.

We decided to call it a night and I had a good sleep because I knew that the woman in my arms wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Or so I hoped!

Authors note: Maybe Edward isn't as much of an ass as we all thought! But I guess we will see, hehe! Next chapter soon!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Authors note: Here it is! WARNING: lemon ;)

BPOV

Everything changed. From being absolutely horrible to the best thing in the world. I got an apology, something I thought was never going to happen. What shocked me the most was he was going to try to change. I loved that he valued me enough for that.

The way I felt in the guest bedroom was different. I thought he was going to make me leave. Kick me out something. I guess you could say I was stunned, in shock. I don't know all I remember was sitting in a chair until Edward came up to me hours later.

Ever since me and Edwards fall out. Things were great. We had five months of a honeymoon stage. I guess you could call it that. Now in the month of May Edward is better than ever. There is only one incident I can remember when he got very mad and that was just last week. The night I went out with his sister Alice.

"Bella what they fuck were you thinking?" Edward said as we were in the car heading home.

"I was drinking Edward! Come on lighten up!" I said laughing uncontrollably.

"Bella You're drunk! I had to go to the police station to get you because you two were caught for drinking underage!" He yelled.

"Come on Eddy! We were just having fun!" I said still laughing.

"Bella, I don't know why your laughing. I know I have lightened up on you a lot. But if I were you. I would be scared at what I'm going to do when we get home!" Edward said harshly.

"Edwards MAD!" I said mocking him.

"Isabella cut it out. I'll deal with you when we get home. So I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Edward said.

"YES CAPTIAN SIR!" I said saluting him still laughing.

I passed out in the car not long after. I woke up in bed it was the next morning. I looked at the clock and it was 2 in the afternoon! I looked up to see Edward sitting at the foot of the bed. And the I remembered last night. SHIT!

"I'm taking a shower." I said, then I got up and my head weighed four thousand tons, I thought I was going to drop to the floor!

"Take some Tylenol, you will need it." Was all he said as he left the room.

My thoughts in the shower were fuck Bella can you be any more stupid? I hurried up so Edward wouldn't be pissed. I took a Tylenol and got dressed. I went downstairs and found Edward in the kitchen. He made me breakfast. Toast, eggs and bacon.

"Eat." he said.

"I'm not very hungry. I'll wait until dinner." I said rubbing my head.

"I said eat." He said. He was mad. Very mad. So I sat down and ate my food. I ate most of it and Edward seemed pleased. So I cleaned up and went to the living room.

"Tonight at 7. We will talk." and at that note Edward announced he was going grocery shopping and would be back tonight.

Oh shit. I really did it this time. Edward lately was always happy and we were happy. He wasn't controlling anymore, well not all the time. But he let me be an adult. I chose to go out with Alice and I choose to do pretty much anything I want. I decided after last night to call Alice. Because I know Jasper was not impressed last night either. I pulled out my phone and dialed Alice's cell phone number.

"Hello Bella." I heard Jasper say.

"Hi, is Alice there?" I asked.

"No, she's not allowed to use the phone right now. I'll tell her you called. And she will get back to you next week." Jasper said nicely.

"Okay Jasper, Thank you." I said

"Alright, Bye darlin'." He said

"Bye!" I said. And I hung up. Okay if Alice is in this much trouble so am I.

I decided to wait in the bedroom reading. I had nothing better to do anyways so that's what I did. I ate supper around 6 and then I was in the living room. I was waiting. For 7 o'clock.

Punctual as usual. Edward was home at 6:55 and was sitting down to talk at 7. I just looked at him. I don't know what to say. Yes I was caught drinking. And I'm not 21. It happens!

"Well Bella, I know I promised to let you be an adult and stop being controlling. But do you realize what you did last night?" Edward asked raising his voice a little at the end.

"I'm sorry you had to pick me up at the police station because I was drinking underage." I said hoping an apology was all he needed.

"Good. But you do realize, I… Bella. I'm going to punish you.." Edward said.

"What? How?…" I asked. Getting kind of scared.

"Well one, your grounded. Meaning you cant leave the house. And two…. Bella, I'm going to spank you." Edward said.

"What? Do you have to do the second thing?" I asked. I know what I did was very wrong, and illegal. But I think just grounding me is enough. Even though my boyfriend grounding me is still very unheard of thing.

"Well if you really don't want me to.. I won't. But you were acting immature like a child so I think you should be treated like one." He said. I do see his point but really? It was just a drink or two, Maybe three.

"Your right. What I did was illegal. And I should be punished for my actions." I said in all honesty. Edward is never like this anymore but I see all of his reasoning behind this one.

"I'm glad you see where I'm coming from. I think we should get it over with. You know I hate it too." he said motioning for me to come over to him. I walked over to him and he guided me over his knee.

"Please try not to squirm. And Don't put your hands back it will only be worse. Your are getting 25 strokes." He said. I braced myself. And was prepared for it. The first 5 were not so bad but he was hitting harder and harder every time. By the 15th stroke I was crying. But I knew exactly why and I did deserve it. After it was over Edward helped me up and we sat there for a minute.

"Its all over. And we can start over fresh." Edward said.

"I deserved it." I said.

"I'm sorry I had to do that. But after your not grounded anymore I'll be back to not controlling Edward." He said. That made me smile.

"How long am I grounded anyways?" I asked.

"I think you would learn your lesson in 4 days." he said.

"Okay! Well, my ass hurts so I'm going to take a shower." I said. Edward laughed and gave me a playful slap when I walked away.

"Ouch! You're a jerk!" I said laughing. He laughed at me as I went to shower.

I'm glad my grounding is over and everything is again for the second time normal. Alice is also ungrounded and we decided against better judgment that we wanted to hang out again. But this time we are going to make sure we don't get into anything we are not supposed to. To make more plans I called Alice.

"Hi Bella what are you up to?" Alice said as she answered the phone.

"Not too much. You should come over tomorrow night we can watch movies or something!" I said.

"Sounds like a lot of fun Bella! I'll talk to Jasper and get back to you!" She said.

"Alright text me!" I said as we hung up the phone.

I decided to tell Edward that I invited Alice over, because I'm sure as protective as Jasper is he is going to call Edward about it. I'm glad Edward isn't that way.

"HEY EDWARD!" I yelled trying to find him.

"IN THE KITCHEN!" He yelled back. I walked down to the kitchen to find him cooking cupcakes.

"Haha is that an apron?" I asked him

"Don't laugh! I wanted a dessert so I am cooking it myself." he said laughing along with me.

"God, I love you!" I said.

"I love you too!" Edward said.

"Anyways, the reason I came down here. I invited Alice over tomorrow night to watch movies." I said.

"Okay. Do you want me to go but some new movies for you guys to watch?" Edward asked. He was so sweet.

"Maybe we can go to Wal-Mart later and just do some shopping, we need some house items too." I said.

"Alright. We can go when I finish cooking." Edward said.

"Don't forget to wash your apron." I said sarcastically.

"Very funny!" he replied back.

As we said we went to Wal-Mart when he was done. I picked out four, ten dollar movies from the movie bin. I doubt they would be any good. But I know its random movies neither Alice or I saw before. We got things we needed for the house. And Edward decided to buy a new patio set because summer was coming and he didn't want the old one to look ratty because he left it outside all winter.

"Edward, why don't we just go to Lowes to get a patio set? They would be more durable and we could pick cushions to match." I told him.

"Because, these ones are cheap and if it breaks it doesn't mean anything to me." He said.

"Okay, but if something breaks in a couple weeks I don't want to hear it." I said playfully hitting him.

"Okay queen of the world!" Edward said back.

The next day was boring, until Alice showed up. As I figured Jasper called Edward last night and checked with everything. After Edward and Jaspers talk, Jasper decided to come too so he could see Edward. Me and Alice went straight to the basement so we could watch movies. I showed her the ones Edward and I bought last night and picked one. It didn't matter what one because we were watching them all.

"How did Edward react about the whole drinking thing? Jasper told me he was way to easy on you!" Alice said

"Well, I was grounded four days and then he.. well you know.." I said not bringing myself to admit that I was an 18 year old girl who got spanked.

"I know what you mean. Jasper gave me 50 whacks before he gave up! And I was grounded for one week! I learned to wait another year!" Alice told me.

"All this time we have been close friends we haven't been shopping yet!" Alice said.

"We always go out to restaurants or to our house! We need to make plans sister!" Alice finished.

"I agree! Are you free next weekend? Maybe we can go and then arrive Sunday dinner together?" I asked.

"YES! that's the best idea I have heard all week!" she said. I had to laugh considering most of her week was kept away in her house.

"Sweet I'll tell Edward! And you go ask Jasper!" I said.

"Lets go right now! Jasper won't say no in front of you!" Alice said as we practically ran like kids going to our parents asking to have a sleep over! We found them in the living room watching some dumb sport drinking beer.

"Oh god Alice, I can see it in your eyes. What do you need darling!" Jasper said as Alice went to his lap.

"Bella and I want to go shopping next Sunday. And since I know that's an all day event for me. We wanted to just show up at Sunday dinner when we finished." Alice said looking into his eyes. It was funny because she was trying to manipulate him even though Jasper is not easily manipulated.

"Fine by me darling, just make sure you show up on time." Jasper said.

"We don't have plans right Edward?" I asked making sure I was free.

"Nope I didn't plan anything." Edward said.

"Good! We are all set." I said as Alice and I returned to the basement to finish our movie.

I was excited that I had a girl to be a close friend with. I never really had that when I was younger. I usually kept to myself. But Alice is a ball of energy and is a great time to be with. So next Sunday was going to be a blast!

The rest of the night was filled with girl talk and giggles. We got through one movie and decided to do other stuff. We saw the open bar and they boys weren't around but it wasn't worth it. We found a stack of old magazines and sat of the floor and went though them looking at beauty tips most of which Alice already knew. But I was learning new things.

After we started with the magazines the boys came down to drink. They sat at the bar talking about boring stuff like Law and Business. We giggled and laughed some more until it was time for Alice and Jasper to leave. That was around 1 in the morning! I put away magazines and helped Edward clean the bar.

After that night Edward and I both were exhausted! But not to tired to have sex. Well in Edwards eyes anyways!

"Hey baby, come here. I want to cuddle." Edward said with a sex look on his face. We haven't had sex in a while. Its not because we didn't want to or anything like that we were just having a fun time being us.

"Let me change first and then we can cuddle." I said. Going to the closet to find Pj's.

"How about you change in front of me?" He asked. I laughed as I came out of the closet to do what Edward said.

"Bella you're beautiful." Edward said. He rarely used words like 'hot' or 'sexy' it was always 'beautiful' or ' breath-taking' words like that. I thought it was more respectful and sweet.

"Now we can cuddle." I said as I crawled into bed close to Edward.

He started off looking into my eyes. Then he moved his hand that was around my shoulders to the top of my shorts. He was playing with the top of them.

"Edward, are you horny?" I asked him in a ever so sexy tone.

"You know me so well my sweet Bella." he said leaning into kiss me while moving his hand so its right in the middle of my stomach. The way his touch feels makes me wet in an instant.

"I think your wearing too many clothes love." Edward said. And continuing to kiss me.

"Well I think you are too, Maybe we should remove them." I said.

"Good idea." Edward said as he took off his pants and boxers revealing his hard cock that was almost screaming my name. He then moved over to me to take off my shirt and my pants. With me only in my panties. He left them on, and we continued to touch and rub on each other.

"Baby, I need you now.. Are you ready for my cock?" Edward asked.

"Yes, please I need you inside me now!" I begged. It was one of Edwards turn-ons to be in control. He was not a Dom or anything he just liked to take the lead.

"Your ready for me." he said ass he ripped my panties off of me. He literally ripped them off, not wearable anymore! But I was in ecstasy so I didn't care.

"Edward! Push in. your teasing me!" I said begging once again.

"I know baby, your so wet." he said as he glided inside of me.

I was moaning and practically screaming his name!

"Faster Edward, Keep going! Ahhhh this feels amazing!" I said, or panted.

"Don't cum yet baby. Wait until I tell you." he said looking me in the eyes. He kept pushing in faster every time, going deep to making me want to cum even more.

"NOW baby! Together!" Edward said as I felt both of our juices inside of me mixing together.

"Ahhhh Edward, that was amazing!" I said as he rolled off of me and held me close.

"Bella you are the best I have ever had. So sweet, so graceful." he said.

"I love you Edward." I said.

"I love you too. Forever." Edward said.

"Forever." were the last words I said that night we fell asleep together in a matter of minutes. For two reasons. One we were very exhausted, and two we just has a steamy sex session.

Authors Note: yup that's it… until the next chapter! Which is being written right now! Thank you all!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Authors note: I love coming back to my email from a weekend away to find reviews for this story! I read them all, and they pretty much make my day. So thank you! Sorry for the delay but here it is!

BPOV

Waking up the next morning was great, remembering last night. The kisses and the touches. As well as having a great evening with Alice and Jasper. My favorite part about the while night was when Edward said that he loves me. Normally I wouldn't be so excited about it, it is just this time he added forever. It made me feel like I am it for him. I want to be it for him.

I could see myself as his wife. We have grown together stronger since I stood up for myself. Telling Edward that he was too protective and possessive. He changed he really did. And now I am ready for us to take it to the next level. But I don't want to bring up the subject of marriage, just in case he is not ready. I don't want to pressure him.

I took my shower as I do everyday. I was all ready and Edward was still asleep. I decided I wanted to make us breakfast. I recently went to the store so I didn't need to worry about not having a certain ingredient. French toast, Bacon, fresh orange slices. In my opinion its not a real breakfast unless you have bacon! It completes the meal!

I finally finished making everything when Edward came down. Most likely because of the smell. He was still in his pj's when he dragged himself to the kitchen. He had sex hair going on as well some facial hair. He was probably going to shave today anyways.

"This smells amazing. Thank god you cooked because I am starving!" he said

"I made you favorite!" I said not turning back to the stove so I wouldn't burn anything.

"Yes you did! Looks like I owe you one!" he said.

"Just give me extra money to go with Alice and we can call it even!" I joked.

"Deal babe!" he said joking back

We ate our breakfast Edward didn't talk to much he was to busy stuffing his face with bacon. I made the entire pound. I had about three pieces and Edward ate the rest! If he gets fat I'll know why!

"Hey Bella, I want to take you somewhere nice today." Edward said out of the blue.

"Oh really? Where did you think?" I asked.

"Well I don't really know.. Lets just drive and see where it takes us!" Edward said. It sounds like fun! So why not?

"Sounds good to me! Ill clean up and you can get us stuff you think we will need." I said, he agreed and he was off to get stuff.

We finished what we needed to do around the same time. I cleaned and he got ready and got stuff for us. Not knowing where we were going was spontaneous. I liked it. It seems like a fun way to start the wee. I'm glad Edward works for himself and we can do things like this whenever we want. Makes life more fun this way.

We drove around for about 4 hours and we came to a woodsy area, we found a trail and decided to walk it. Eventually we came to a meadow. It was perfect. It had patches of white flowers everywhere and was surrounded by pure woods. It wasn't too buggy out and it wasn't too cold either.

"This looks like a nice place to relax." Edward said as we stopped and Edward put our medium sized duffle bag down.

"I like this its cool. Very calming." I said as we found a blanket and spread it out to sit on.

"As long as we are here together nothing will ruin our day!" he said excitedly.

"I packed us a picnic lunch, we have Italians and chips and I also brought some bottled water." I told him as he got it out fo the bag.

"You know how I like it!" Edward said as we had a small make out session before we ate.

The rest of the day continued and we decided to leave before it got dark not knowing the area very well we didn't want to walk the trail where there could be wild animals. We got back to Edwards car and put the bag in the trunk.

We didn't drive home though we drove 2 hours and decided to screw it and find a hotel. It was easy to find one Edward just found our way to a city type place and checked in to the first one he saw. Well not the first one.. the first nice one he could find in the small city. As usual Edward can't deal with a regular room and he got us a one bedroom suite. Whatever! I wasn't complaining!

"Today was fun. After two exhausting nights I'm ready to sleep forever!" I said looking in the bag finding that we did have extra clothes. I was thinking and maybe Edward planned to spend the night somewhere before hand. Sneaky bitch!

"I cant let you sleep forever!" Edward said grabbing my waist pulling me closer to him.

"If this is going where I think it is, I might have to!" I said kissing him hard.

"Not a chance!" Edward said setting me on the bed so he was hovering over me. We stared to kiss before I could say anything. But then again I don't think I'll ever be to tired to have sex with Edward!

"Edward stop teasing! I want you." I told him taking off my shirt to quicken the process.

"Not so fast, I want you nice and wet." Edward said after my bra was off. His hands continued to move all up and down my body. Going slower on more sensitive areas causing me to get more wet.

"You're ready.. I'm going to go fast and hard." he said as he took off the rest of my clothes as well as his.

Like he said he went hard and fast, I don't even know how long it was until we were finished. At least 20 minutes. Even after the whole event, I was clinging to him like we were attached. We snuggled on the bed and decided we needed sleep.

One again I awoke before him like the night before. I got ready and he was already changed. When I was done Edward announced that we were going to a restaurant for breakfast. We packed up our things. Not like we had a lot. We got in the car and drove to the best looking breakfast place in town.

"What are you getting?" Edward asked me while he evaluated the menu.

"I'm not sure.. I think I want this pancake platter." I told him.

"Sounds good! I will get that too!" Edward said as we held hand.

We placed the order and it came out fairly quick. In about 5 minutes! Fastest I have ever seen! We ate our food and paid and were on our way home within 30 minutes. The drive took hours to get back and we weren't home until dinner time.

I decided to take a bath to relax after being out and about. And Edward said he would cook dinner. I took my time and changed into more comfortable clothes after. I smelled food downstairs so I assumed that it was almost finished. And to my surprise it was already on the table and there was a vase of roses as well as a really big wrapped box on the counter.

"I wanted tonight to be special." Edward said s we sat to eat.

"It IS special, I have a good dinner in front of me and I see a gift over there. When did you have time to get all this together?" I asked him.

"I know how to plan things." Edward said giving me a smirk.

"I can tell, this is really nice!" I told him as I ate. For dinner he had prepared plain chicken seasoned with spices I didn't recognize right off the bat.

"This is yummy! What did you use for seasoning?" I asked him.

"Well its top secret.. But I'll tell you, its actually steak seasoning. But I think it tastes better on chicken!" Edward told me.

"I like it!" I said smiling at him.

"Good! I made it special for you!" Edward said. We finished our meal talking about nonsense, from books to our amazing 2 nights of sex.

"Its time for you to open your gift!" Edward said putting the box on the floor for me to open. I opened the box and found ANOTHER wrapped box!

"Seriously Edward?" I asked sarcastically, he laughed.

"Oh yes!" He said.

I went through the same process 6 more times until I reached an envelope with my name on it.

"Bella? I wonder who else it would be for?" I asked laughing.

"Just open it!" Edward said. I opened the envelop and it told me to go to our bedroom.

"Come on Edward! Looks like I'm going on a scavenger hunt!" I said as I ran up the stairs to see a small box that was wrapped.

"I hope I don't have to open 8 more boxes!" I said.

"Come on! This is fun!" Edward said. Luckily the box was only wrapped once! It had a note this time! And it said to look above the fire place. So that's where I went.

That's where I found a jewelry box, it looked like it contained a necklace.. but I was wrong! It has another note! This one said I love you and to go to the library.

"This better be one good damn gift if I have to go all over our house to find it!" I said kissing him.

"it's a little more than a gift.." Edward mumbled to himself. He thought I was out of ear shot so I didn't say anything. And I went to the library. Where I found all of the furniture moved to have an empty room with only Edwards piano.

"Why is the room empty?" I asked turning around to see Edward looking at me. He didn't say anything but instead reached into his pocket. And kneeled down so he was on one knee.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Isabella, I have lead you through the house to my most favorite place. Where I want to ask you the most important question I will ever ask… Isabella will you marry me?" he asked. Presenting me the most beautiful ring I have ever seen, it was pretty big too!

"Wha- Oh my god.. YES! Yes, yes, yes!" I said as he took the ring out and put it on my finger. I was in tears at this point. It was beautiful, Edward is beautiful, everything was beautiful!

"I love you." Edward said.

"I love you too." I said as we kissed for god knows how long.

Authors Note: Yes, Finally, they can get married. Anyways, the other chapter will be on soon or in a week or so!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Authors note: this time I have an excuse for being late.. My internet was shut down for some unknown reason (yes the bill was paid). But its better late than never! right? Another reason it is later thank should be is because I needed inspiration, I knew where I was going with the story but I changed a lot of things. So without further or sure here it is!

BPOV

The hardest thing about my engagement to Edward was telling my dad. It went over better than I thought. But he was still a little uneasy about my decision. We talked it over one on one and he eventually came to terms with the idea. He explained that I was still young and haven't even lived a little. I haven't been to college and living off a mans money was no way to make a living. After his little speech I gave him mine. I told my dad that I loved Edward for who he is and money has nothing to do with it. And I also explained the fact that I am an adult now and I respect his opinion, but Edward is the man I want to marry. After leaving my dads house it was safe to say we had his blessing.

Telling Edwards family was ten times easier. Most of their reactions were like this 'FINALLY!'. which made both Edward and I laugh. We broke the news to them at a dinner party at our house. When Alice heard the news she almost flipped over in her chair from excitement! Jasper got her to calm down and act like a lady. But it was still funny.

Alice and Esme offered to help plan the wedding. And how could I say no! I said I wanted to wait about 8 months or so. I didn't see the need to rush or anything all that matters is that at the end of the day Edward and I are married. Alice didn't like the idea if waiting at first but then she got a big smile on her face. She said she had more time to make everything beautiful! Maybe we shouldn't wait after all I want a smaller wedding with immediate family and a few friends. I don't want the whole town attending!

EPOV

Isabella Marie Cullen. I liked the sound of my wife-to-be's new name. it had a ring to it. Everyone took the news rather well! I wanted to marry Bella for a while but I needed a unforgettable way of proposing. Which I think I did a good job of!

I'm glad telling everyone is out of the way. I honestly don't like being the center of attention. But at times like this it's not an easy thing to do. Bella was happy with the ring and I guessed the size right! Guess I have a taste for that sort of thing.

"Edward?!" Bella called from the kitchen.

"Yes love?" I asked as I waltzed in.

"Can you teach me to make that yummy chicken?" she asked,

"Of course! All you do is this." I said grabbing steak/hamburg seasoning and sprinkling it on top.

"That's all?" she asked me shocked.

"Yup, pretty simple right?" I said as more of a statement.

"Apparently!" she said giving me a quick kiss and practically shoving me out of the kitchen to finish our meal.

I decided to go up to my study and work on some cases I was getting behind on. Bella decided to save my meal and not disturb me. So I got about a good three hours of work done.

BPOV

Me married at 18? Absolutely ridiculous I know. But hey what can I say, Edward is the love of my life so why does it matter if we get married now or in 10 years.

I let Edward work on his cases while I got some alone time. I really enjoyed it. Instead of sitting around reading a book or something I decided to put my time to something more useful like exercising.

I grabbed my running shoes which I haven't worn in a good 6 months. They still fit just as perfect as they did the last time. Which I was thankful for. I decided that Edwards driveway and about a mile of the road would be sufficient for my run.

I got back fairly quick, I have never been good at running but I wasn't as bad as I thought I would be, I only almost tripped once! I was proud.

The whole time I ran, I came to a conclusion. I want to me married to Edward and I want to be now! I am going to ask if we can elope. It was a simple solution! The only reason I am asking is because its his wedding too so he deserved to have a say in it.

I had the plan all in my head we would go to Alaska! Odd place to go to get married I know but knowing Edward he would rather go to Alaska than the Bahamas any day. I got home and was excited to tell Edward of my decision.

I found Edward in his office, and he was wearing reading glasses. I chuckled because I have never seen him wear then. I knew he had them but he looked so cute. So studious! When I laughed he shot a look right up at me.

"What's so funny?" he asked clearly knowing.

"You look cute with your glasses." I said.

"Well thanks love! I'm almost finished. Want to cuddle in bed afterwards?" he asked.

"Sounds good! I need to shower first I just came back from a run. And I want to ask you something when we cuddle!" I said excitedly.

"Alright I'll meet you in the bedroom." he said smiling at me and then looking back down at whatever he was reading.

I went to the master bathroom as usual and took my shower. Like always I got even better ideas in the shower Instead of flying to Alaska we should make a road trip out of it and drive! We could spend some great quality time together, and it can be our first vacation.

I got out of the shower and changes into short shorts and a tank top. I wanted to look somewhat sexy when I told Edward what I wanted to do. And because I had full intentions of something else we can do after we cuddled.

"Don't you look sexy." Edward said startling me because I was turned away from him.

"Jesus! You scared me! But thank you." I said getting on the bed where he already sat.

We got closer together, I know he is just going to love this idea!

"What is it you wanted to ask?" he asked me

"Well it's about the wedding.." I said with a smile.

"Oh god, do you have cold feet?" he asked me sounding worried. I laughed.

"Would I be all excited to have cold feet?" I answered with another question.

"Guess not, so what is it?" he asked.

"I think we should elope! I was thinking we could take a road trip to Alaska and get married at some beautiful mountain lodge or something!" I said. I couldn't really read his reaction.

"Doesn't that sound fun?" I asked when he didn't say anything.

"Yes babe, it does and believe me I want to! But how are we going to tell Alice there will be no big party for her to plan?" sounding frazzled about what his sister in laws reaction will be.

"Damn, I forgot about that.. She's going to freak out.." I said sounding a little disappointed.

"Well I have another idea… what if we take a road trip to Alaska by ourselves and when we get ready to get married we can fly our families up so Alice doesn't kill us." he said making perfect sense.

"I love it! Now I'm excited... Well 3x more excited than before!" I said correcting myself.

"Well to he honest I'm excited to, but at the moment its not about the wedding.." He said kissing me before I could respond.

"Oh really?" I asked when we broke the kiss going for another.

"How about we get these annoying clothes off of you?" Edward whispered into my ear. It was hot.

"Only for you Edward." I said as I took off my top and Edward literally ripped my panties off. Looks like I'm not wearing those for a while..

"That's right, your body is mine tonight, I plan to fuck you hard baby, get ready." he said as we began o move the process a little faster.

He was undressed before I even knew it and he was also pressing himself into me while kissing all over the upper half of my body, making me wetter by the second.

He was finally ready, or so he thought I was ready. At that moment he slipped himself into me and was going harder and faster than ever before. It was amazing. I didn't even make a sound. I wasn't able to make a sound, it was that good. Until I had one of the best orgasms in my life it empowered my body allowing me to stay three words. Three simple words

"I love you." I screamed out.

"I love you to my love." he said like he had just got done working out.

Authors note: sorry once again, I know I'm horrible at updating. I think I have a new plan to where the story is going to end up! But then again, my mind changes just about as much as I breathe!


End file.
